


Cyberspace

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cyber sex, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was going through a rough time with her divorce from Ralph, so her best friend, Jennifer, suggests she meet someone online to have fun with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another chapter story! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other ones. I just wanted to do this one for fun. It's mature now, but will turn explicit in later chapters.

Alex had never been much for technology, but she had just gone through a divorce, and her best friend Jen was trying to get her into cyber-sex. It seemed like a good idea because she wasn't ready to jump into bed with some random guy she could meet at a pub. They had already created her screen name earlier that day - Kingston63 - and Jen had shown her the chat room where she met some really cool guys.

About a week later, Alex was feeling particularly lonely, kind of horny, and unattractive, so she decided to finally try it out. With a sigh, she signed into the chat room and typed a greeting to everyone, a few of them responding, but one guy actually sent her a private message. His screen name was simply Smithers.

_Smithers: Hey, what's up?_

_Kingston63: Not a lot. Just enjoying some wine. How about you?_

_Smithers: Same, apart from the wine. I'm having an ale instead._

_Kingston63: Cool. If you don't mind my asking, why did you message me so quickly?_

_Smithers: I don't know. I thought you were really pretty in your profile photo, and I'm a little buzzed right now so I actually had the courage to._

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_Kingston63: Well, thank you._

_Smithers: You're welcome._

_Kingston63: This is my first time chatting online, so I'm not really sure how it works._

_Smithers: You could have fooled me ;)_

_Oh god, was he flirting with me now?_ She asked herself, taking another sip of wine.

_Kingston63: If I can be honest, my girlfriend is trying to get me into this cyber-sex thing, but I'm not sure how it goes. Are you familiar with it?_

_Smithers: A little, but it's not as good as the real thing._

_Kingston63: Tell me about it. Though, I'm taking a break from real life relationships right now. I'm going through a divorce so it's not really a happy time._

_Smithers: Oh, that sucks. I hope the guy ends up old, bald, and fat for breaking your heart._

Alex smiled then, secretly wishing the same thing.

_Kingston63: He was quite the looker in school._

_Smithers: Were you high school sweethearts?_

_Kingston63: I suppose so. We were together throughout that time, and then got married four years ago. He cheated on me with an older woman. I guess I can understand why - we were going through a rough time, and I guess he moved on._

_Smithers: That's no excuse. If he truly loved you, he would have tried to work things out. That's what I would have done._

_Kingston63: Then I wish it would have been you in his situation._

_Smithers: So, did you want to be introduced to cyber-sex?_

_Kingston63: Perhaps some other time. I should get to bed, I have an early morning tomorrow._

_Smithers: Alright, sweet dreams. It was really nice to meet you._

_Kingston63: You too. I'll be online tomorrow if you'd like to talk again._

_Smithers: I would like that very much ;)_

_Kingston63: Alright then, sweet dreams and goodnight to you._

Alex signed off and smiled to herself for making a new acquaintance. He seemed like a nice guy, and looked forward to chatting some more with him the next night. She downed the rest of her wine in one gulp, put her glass in the sink, and went to her bedroom. She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. 

After a minute of tossing and turning, she huffed as she threw the blanket off herself, and rummaged through her night stand drawer for her vibrator. The earlier pulsing between her legs hadn't gone away, especially not after seeing Smithers' profile picture. He wasn't conventionally handsome like her ex-husband was, but still good-looking all the same. Also, his name was a little common: Matt Smith.

She kicked the duvet off and lifted her hips to slide her pajama bottoms down her legs. Then she slowly unbuttoned the top, pulling it apart to expose her bare torso to the slightly chilly air. Alex felt her nipples hardening, and she whimpered when she circled her index finger around one, feeling it pucker even more. 

With her right hand, she slowly moved down her body, feeling the smoothness of her skin, until she reached the apex of her thighs. Her fingers raked through her strip of pubes before delving into her slit. She couldn't believe how wet she was already, her sensitive, swollen clit was slick with her arousal. Her fingers slipped as she tried to rub herself, and she eventually groaned in frustration.

Picking up her toy, she teased her pussy with the tip, brushing it up and down to coat it with her juices. Once it was lubricated enough, she plunged it into her dripping hole, letting out a loud whimper. She began thrusting it in and out in a slow pace before turning on the vibrations. Her hips lifted off the mattress to angle it deeper inside to hit that lovely spot that made her legs tremble

Alex rubbed her clit frantically, soon feeling the familiar twinge of an orgasm - a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It rushed over her suddenly, and it left her breathless, panting against her pillow as she came down from her high. Turning the toy off, she extracted it slowly, and went to go clean herself up. Buttoning her shirt and putting her bottoms back on, she snuggled deeply into her duvet and fell asleep.

xXx

"So, did you have an enjoyable evening last night?" Jen asked the next day when they went out for coffee after a long day of auditions.

"It was alright. I met a guy in a chat room, but we just talked so don't give me that look. I'm not sure I'm ready for some guy I don't even know type me to an orgasm. Why can't I just watch porn instead?"

"Because, if he turns out to be great, then you can move on from that bastard that broke your heart. Just give it a chance, please?" She pouted because she knew Alex couldn't say no.

"Fine! I'll ask him about it tonight. I already told him I'd be online again."

"Ooh, it sounds serious then."

"Shut up." 

"What's his name?"

"Matt Smith. It's a bit common, don't you think?"

"Who cares? Is he cute?"

"Attractive in his own way, I suppose."

"Get to know him, I'm sure he'll be a really nice guy. A better improvement over Ralph, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"Me too, I can't stand seeing you unhappy."

They shared a hug and sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks. Alex excused herself to go home, and promised to tell her about her later conversation with Matt tomorrow. Jen shouted that she wanted details, and Alex just blushed, shaking her head as she walked to her car.

Once home, she made a bee-line for the bathroom to take a long, relaxing bath. If she was honest with herself, she was nervous about her chat with Smithers. Leaning back against the chilled porcelain of the tub, she sighed as she thought of things to say to him to not sound too eager. She didn't know anything about him, and she was going to share such an intimate act with him, even though he could have been hundreds of miles away.

On the other hand, Alex was secretly excited to have cyber-sex with him. She was looking forward to expressing herself sexually for future lovers. She never had that chance with Ralph, and now she was going to explore her sexuality and discover what she liked and enjoyed in bed (though, it would be more fulfilling in an actual bed with an actual guy, not just a screen name). 

Alex stayed in the bath until the water got cold and all the bubbles had popped. Getting out, she dried herself off and put on a pair of old sweat pants and t-shirt with multiple holes in it. At least there was an upside to chatting online, no one could see you dressed like a slob. She got another glass of wine before sitting down at her computer.

Signing on to the chat room, she browsed to see who was online, a bit disappointed when she didn't see Matt's name. Returning to the kitchen, she decided to make a simple pasta dish for supper, occasionally checking back to see if he was there. Every time she did and he wasn't, she was beginning to get worried that he had stood her up. When she was nearly finished with her meal, she was startled by the ding of his private message window popping up.

_Smithers: Good evening, Kingston :)_

_Kingston63: You too. How are you?_

_Smithers: Better now that I'm talking to you._

_Kingston63: Oh, please. I bet you say that to all the girls._

_Smithers: No, I really don't, honestly._

_Kingston63: Why should I believe you?_

_Smithers: I dunno. You don't really need to if you don't want to. How was your day?_

_Kingston63: I got through it, just like every other. How about you?_

_Smithers: Uneventful. If I may ask, what do you do for a living?_

_Kingston63: Just a boring office job. You?_

_Smithers: I'm actually in drama school. National Youth Theatre._

_Kingston63: Oh, really? You want to be an actor?_

_Smithers: I'd like to. I really wanted to be a pro footballer, but I injured my back last year._

_Kingston63: I'm really sorry to hear that. Your career was over before it could even begin._

_Smithers: Yeah, but I try not to think about it. Maybe I just wasn't meant to do it._

_Kingston63: Perhaps not, but now you can become an even greater actor!_

_Smithers: I certainly hope so._

Neither of them said anything for a minute before Alex typed.

_Kingston63: I hope you don't think this is too forward, but I'd like to have cyber-sex with you. Is that how this works? I don't know._

_Smithers: Neither do I, really. Though I accept your offer happily ;)_

_Kingston63: How do we begin then?_

_Smithers: Are you comfortable?_

_Kingston63: As comfortable as I can be._

_Smithers: Good. Now, I'll go easy on you since it's your first time, so I won't say anything really dirty... unless you're into that._

_Kingston63: You make me sound as though I'm a virgin. I'm way past that point. I'm a divorcee, for crying out loud!_

_Smithers: I know, but still. I don't want you to think I'm some sexual deviant freak._

_Kingston63: Are you?_

_Smithers: No, but I will be if you want._

_Kingston63: I think it's best if we keep it as clean as possible, and save the really naughty talk for when we know each other better._

_Smithers: I can respect that. What are you wearing?_

_Kingston63: Old sweatpants and a holey t-shirt. Thankfully this isn't a real date :P_

_Smithers: I bet you still look sexy ;)_

She couldn't help but smile at that. 

_Kingston63: You're just saying that to get into my virtual knickers._

_Smithers: No, I'm being quiet serious. I don't think I've ever seen a girl as beautiful as you... if that is your realy photo on your profile._

_Kingston63: I assure you, it is._

_Smithers: Do you have a web cam?_

_Kingston63: Yes._

_Smithers: Can I see you? Just for a second. I won't make you stay on while we're, you know._

_Kingston63: Alright, just don't judge what I'm wearing._

_Alex turned on her web cam, then spent the next five minutes trying to figure out how to invite him to view it. She finally got it to work, and he accepted._

_Smithers: I knew you'd be sexy._

_Kingston63: Oh, stop. You'll make me blush._

_Smithers: Would you stand up for me? I want to see more of you._

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got off the chair. 

_Smithers: Gorgeous. You have a really great figure, even in those baggy clothes._

_Kingston63: Thank you, I suppose. Am I going to get to see you?_

_Smithers: If you want to..._

_Kingston63: It's only fair :P_

_Smithers: Alright, give me a minute to set it up._

It actually took ten minutes because, apparently, he was more technologically inept than Alex was. Plus, he had to dig the box out of his closet. He'd had it for about two years, but never really had the opportunity to use it, until now. Matt finally got it set up, and sent her the invite, smiling to himself when she accepted.

_Kingston63: Wow, you look better on here than your profile picture._

_Smithers: You think? Probably because the quality_ _is rubbish_.

_Kingston63: No, I can see you just fine. And you look, ahem, quite nice without a shirt._

_Smithers: I'm sure you do as well, but I won't push it. I promised I would stick to what you're comfortable with._

_Kingston63: Thanks for that. I'm just not ready to be seen like that, all bared out and such. I'm glad you understand._

_Smithers: It can't be easy just getting out of a divorce, especially when he cheated on you. You must be feeling quite worthless and unattractive._

_Kingston63: How do you know what I'm feeling?_

_Smithers: It's just a lucky guess. I haven't been around long enough to form any serious relationship, but I assume it would be pretty heartbreaking. Especially since you two were together for a long time. I'm sorry, did you still want to do it?_

_Kingston63: Yeah, sorry. I guess I got side-tracked._

_Smithers: You have a very pretty smile, by the way._

_Kingston63: Thanks, so do you._

_Smithers: I hope your ex knows what he's missing because I'm sure you'll only get better with age. You'll be like a fine wine. Bollocks, I have to go. My flat mate just came back. I'm sorry, will you be on tomorrow night?_

_Kingston63: Yeah._

_Smithers: Great, I'll talk to you then. It was really nice seeing you._

_Kingston63: You too. Goodnight, Matt._

_Smithers: Goodnight, Alex._

She sighed when she saw him sign off, and turned off her web cam. She checked her email before shutting her computer down, then went to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink. She couldn't stop thinking of the way he was smiling as they chatted together, and wondered if that's how he always was, or if it was just because of her...


	2. Opportunity of a Lifetime

"Did you do it yet?" Jennifer asked the next morning when they made their auditioning rounds.

"No. We started to, but his flat mate came home."

"Better luck tonight, eh?"

"Why are you so desperate for me to do this?"

"Because you need it! When was the last time you had a really amazing orgasm that wasn't caused by you?"

"I don't remember, but isn't having cyber-sex with him the same as giving myself an orgasm? He's just providing me with written porn."

"You always have to make everything so complicated, but I love you anyway." Jen draped her arm around Alex's shoulders, making her smile. "What does he do for a living?"

"He's at National Youth Theatre."

"Ooh, did you tell him you're also an actress?"

"No, I lied and said I had a boring office job."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't have a part in anything."

"You were just in a period drama where you got your tits out. Why didn't you tell him about that?"

"Because I don't want him to know, alright. I want him to like me for me, not because I've been in a few things on tele."

"I understand that." Their conversation was interrupted by Alex's cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hi! Steven who wants to speak to me? Spielberg?! Are you kidding me? Oh my god! Well, yes of course, give him my number." She covered the bottom part of the phone with her hand. "Steven Spielberg wants me to be in ER." She whispered to Jen.

"For God sake, take it!"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for his call, and I'll let you know. Buh-bye." She exhaled sharply as she hung up. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Yeah, that you're leaving me here all alone while you trot off to LA."

"It's just an audition, I doubt I'll even get the part, and if I do, who knows how long I'll last. It's an awfully long commute just to be rejected."

"You'll be brilliant as always, babe! I bet he saw you in that Moll thing, huh?"

"Or Ralph put in a good word for me... NAH! He'd never do something like that. I just won't be showing my breasts in this role."

"You sound disappointed at that." Jen smirked.

"I'm not, though I don't care either way." Ales gasped as a sudden realization struck her. "What am I going to tell Matt?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him about Moll and all the other things you've been in."

"I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Why? You're a really good actress, Alex. Even Steven Spielberg thinks so."

"I haven't gotten the part, Jen."

"I'm sure you will. Though, I kind of hope you don't. I don't want America to take you away from me."

"It won't, my home will always be here." They shared a hug before Alex's name was called for the audition.

"Good luck." 

xXx

She didn't get the role in the play, and she was afraid to sign in to the chat room. She had no idea what to tell Matt, and she felt guilty for lying to him about what she did for a living. She signed in anyway, and moments later he sent her a private message.

_Smithers: Hey, how was your day?_

_Kingston63: It was alright. I got a bit of a life-changing phone call._

_Smithers: Really? What happened?_

_Kingston63: Before I tell you, there's something I need to come clean about. I lied when I told you what I did for a living. I'm really an actress, and the call I received was Steven Spielberg wanting me to audition for a medical drama called ER in the States._

_Smithers: That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me the truth? I'm not upset, just curious._

_Kingston63: I wanted you to like me for me, and not the fact that I'm somewhat famous._

_Smithers: I have a bit of a confession as well. I Googled your name, and a whole list of films and TV shows came up. One of them I used to watch as a child._

_Kingston63: You haven't seen Moll Flanders, have you?_

_Smithers: Not yet. Why?_

_Kingston63: Let's just say that you'll finally get to see my breasts._

_Smithers: I'd rather see them in person ;) When do you leave for America?_

_Kingston63: Sometime next week, either Tuesday or Wednesday._

_Smithers: Why don't we meet for coffee or something. I promise I'll behave. You are right here in London, yeah?_

_Kingston63: Yes, I am, but I'm a little apprehensive about meeting someone in person that I met online. It's nothing against you because I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm just protecting myself._

_Smithers: I completely understand, but I promise I'm not some psychopath. You can bring a friend if you'd feel more comfortable._

_Kingston63: Alright, pick the place, and I'll be there whenever you're free._

_Smithers: Great! How about Starbucks on High Street this Friday at 6pm?_

_Kingston63: Sounds good. I actually can't wait._

_Smithers: Me either. I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Alex :)_

_Kingston63: Now that's settled, is there anything you'd like to talk about?_

_Smithers: Well, what did you do today?_

_Kingston63: Went to a bunch of auditions that I had no chance of getting. My friend Jen and I go together for moral support._

_Smithers: That's a good idea. From what I've seen of your acting, those directors are bonkers not to hire you._

_Kingston63: What have you seen?_

_Smithers: Well, who in the UK hasn't seen_ Grange Hill _?_

_Kingston63: Oh god, I was horrible in that! I was only 17._

_Smithers: I thought you made a very effective bully. I wouldn't mind you bossing me around ;)_

_Kingston63: Silly :P What else? Hopefully you've seen something better._

_Smithers: You were quite sexy in_ Crocodile Shoes _. I thought those curls looked familiar. I'm really curious to see_ Moll Flanders _now._

_Kingston63: You can watch it whenever you want. I can't stop you._

_Smithers: I can wait until after we've met. I don't want you to think I'm a perv just because I've seen your breasts._

_Kingston63: I'm sure everyone in England has by now. I really don't mind. I've never been ashamed of my body._

_Smithers: Nor should you be. You're in amazing shape. I bet I could wrap my fingers around your waist._

_Kingston63: I bet you can't!_

_Smithers: Are you challenging me?_

_Kingson63: Maybe..._

_Smithers: What do I get if I can? I have pretty big hands ;)_

_Kingston63: I don't know. I'll pay for coffee?_

_Smithers: No, I asked you out, so I'll pay. How about I get a kiss?_

_Kingston63: Where do I have to kiss you?_

_Smithers: On the lips._

_Kingston63: You'd want to kiss an old woman like that?_

_Smithers: You're not old. You're only 13 years older than me. Besides, I've been dying to kiss you ever since I saw your profile photo._

_Kingston63: You flatter me, Mr. Smith._

_Smithers: I can't wait until Friday :)_

_Kingston63: Neither can I. You've been such a good guy these past three nights. I think I'm going to miss you when I go to LA._

_Smithers: I know I'm going to miss you. Good luck, though._

_Kingston63: Thanks :)_

_Smithers: I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I gotta get something to eat. I think my flat mate wants to go to a pub or something. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_Kingston63: Yeah, I'll be here._

_Smithers: Have a good night._

_Kingston63: You too._

He was so polite, and Alex couldn't help but feel sad that he was going out. Well, he had to eat. So did she, if her growling stomach was anything to go by. She signed out of the chat room, and went to make a chicken breast and pasta with broccoli and cream sauce. She secretly wished that Matt was here sharing it with her.


	3. The Feeling's Mutual

Their next conversations were full of excitement and nervousness of meeting each other. Alex always signed off with a smile, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. She couldn't understand why she wanted to meet him so badly. Sure, he seemed like a nice guy online, but things could change at the cafe.  
Friday came, and she went to the designated Starbucks a little earlier than the set time. She ordered her beverage and a lemon bar, then sat over at a table by the door.

Grabbing a magazine from the stand nearby, she looked through it, hearing the door open and close, until she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up and was startled to see Matt smiling down at her.

"Alex?"

"Yes. Please, sit down."

"You're even more beautiful in person." He complimented as he got comfortable in the chair across the table.

"Oh, stop. I bet you say that to all the girls you meet in person."

"No, it isn't. You're the first one I've met. I've never done this before."

"Don't worry, I'm just as nervous as you are."

"I'm actually not that nervous. I can't get over how pretty you are. Ralph is certainly a twat for letting you go." Alex smiled and felt warmth creeping up her neck as she blushed.

"I've never met him, but he doesn't seem to deserve you anyway."

"I can't believe I married him, actually. But I'm sure you didn't invite me here to talk about my failed marriage with my adulterous husband."

"Certainly not. That's none of my business, and I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How can I heal if I don't talk about it?"

"Well, I've never been in a situation where my husband has cheated on me, but I can only assume it's a terrible feeling."

"It is. I was even going to kill myself over it. Got into a bathtub with a knife and everything, but I just couldn't."

"I'm certainly glad you didn't. I never would have met you, plus you have your whole career ahead of you! You're going to LA next week."

"I know! I'm so nervous. What if I go all the way over there and not get it?"

"There will be other roles, I'm sure. You're young, gorgeous, and talented. Besides, you'll always have me to come back to." He added with a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose I will." She replied flirtatiously.

"Before you go to LA, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"You're already asking for a second date?"

"I thought I'd be bold. What do you say?"

"Well, since this is going so well, I say yes."

"Fantastic! One more thing, since I asked you out here, would you let me pay you back for your drink and dessert?"

"No, that's alright. You can pay for dinner next time."

The rest of the time they spent telling each other about themselves - where they grew up, their parents' names and what they did for a living. Matt told her how school was going, and Alex wanted an invite to his next play. He agreed bashfully, but only if she invited him to her next play in London.

They parted ways when their cups were empty, and they set up a session for them to chat online whenever they returned home. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she could feel his gaze on her behind as she walked away.  She smiled to herself as she got back in her car and drove to her flat. Once inside, she jumped in the shower, and started up her computer immediately after she got out.

_Smithers: Hey, long time no see :P_

_Kingston63: Sorry I'm a bit late. I needed a shower._

_Smithers: Why? You smelt fine when we were out._

_Kingston63: I needed to cleanse myself from all the dirty thoughts I was thinking about you ;)_

_Smithers: Really? Would you mind sharing your thoughts?_

_Kingston63: So you don't want to know that I'm sitting here in just my towel and wet hair?_

_Smithers: Well, I thought you had gotten dressed already..._

_Kingston63: No._

_Smithers: Aren't you cold?_

_Kingston63: No, in fact, rather hot. If you catch my drift._

_Smithers: Bloody hell, I think you're trying to kill me now._

_Kingston63: I'm not nervous about this anymore, Matt. I want you._

_Smithers: Alright. Tell me about your shower, Alex. Was the water warm enough?_

_Kingston63: Yes, the entire room was filled with steam. Even my skin was steaming. I longed for the rivulets running down my body to be your fingers touching me everywhere._

_Smithers: I bet your skin is so soft. Tell me how soft it is._

_Kingston63: Like silk. Especially my thighs ;) Just imagining your hands on me is making me so wet._

Alex reached between her parted legs to stroke the smooth skin of her inner thigh, letting out a small whimper at how turned on she was already. The cool air chilled the hot flesh of her cunt, her womb throbbing and begging to be filled. She hurried to her room to get her vibrator, tossing her towel in the bathroom on her way back to the living room. She smiled at her next message.

_Smithers: I wish I could taste you. I bet you're delicious._

_Kingston63: I'm completely naked for you now. My legs are spread and I'm waiting for your lovely mouth._

_Smithers: I have a way to go before I get to your lady garden. I haven't even kissed you yet :P_

_Kingston63: I don't need sentimental love-making. I want to be fucked. Just pretend I'm some random bird you met at the pub._

_Smithers: I can do that. To be honest, I didn't want to waste time with kisses anyway. This is just a fantasy, isn't it?_

_Kingston63: Yes, I'm yours to do with what you like._

_Smithers: Good, because I plan on licking your pussy until you scream my name._

Alex moaned as she read that, her fingers lightly toying with her clit. She wished she would have just gone home with him, or brought him back to her flat. She longed for someone else's touch because it had been ages since Ralph had touched her.

_Kingston63: Do it, please. I need you._

_Smithers: You smell so good already. My mouth is watering in anticipation._

Closing her eyes, she imagined him kneeling between her legs, his warm breath on her wet folds. Her fingers played the role of his tongue as she flicked them alternately on her clit. A whimper escaped her mouth as fresh wetness seeped from her opening. Grabbing her vibrator off the desk, she turned it on low and pressed it to the sensitive bud, moaning at the pleasurable sensations it caused.

_Kingston63: Are you stroking your cock for me?_

_Smithers: Yes, it's so hard. It wants to be buried inside you._

_Kingston63: It would be a welcome intrusion. My vibrator just isn't the same as the real thing. Though, since you were nice enough to go down on me, I'd suck you until you came in my mouth._

_Smithers: Christ, you have a wonderfully filthy mind! Just thinking about all the things I want to do to you... I'm so close._

_Kingston63: So am I. Go ahead and cum for me._

Her orgasm was sudden as she imagined him spurting onto his stomach, and the thick, sticky liquid running down his fingers. She wondered what his face looked like, and the sounds he made. She just let out her usual cry as the waves crashed over her, though there was something about mutual masturbation with someone that made her release a tiny bit stronger.

_Smithers: That was better than I expected it to be. Not that I had any doubt that you wouldn't be sexy enough, I just didn't think something like that could get me off like that._

_Kingston63: I know what you mean. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;)_

_Smithers: I can't wait to do it again. I'll see you Monday night for dinner, yeah?_

_Kingston63: Looking forward to it._

_Smithers: Great, can't wait! Have a good night, Alex._

_Kingston63: You too._

She sighed as she sat back in her chair, the tip of her toy glistening with her juices. She got up to clean it off before returning it to the drawer of her night stand. While she was in her bedroom, she picked out a pair of pajamas, then went to the kitchen to make herself something for supper. Oh yes, she was very much looking forward to Monday night.


	4. Across the Pond

After Alex put her supper dishes in the sink, she called Jen to tell her that she finally did the deed. She couldn't have been more thrilled, and proceeded to ask a million questions. What was it like? How naughty is his mind? Did you have an amazing orgasm? Alex gave her all the gory details, and Jen shrieked with excitement.

"We're meeting for dinner before I leave for LA." 

"Ooh, are you gonna do it in person then?"

"Will you stop worrying about sex? What if I want an actual relationship?"

"You think you're ready? He could be another scumbag like Ralph."

"I don't think so. Matt seems decent. I'd like to get to know him better before anything serious happens."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt him if he develops feelings for me, but I just want some fun."

"I don't think you can do 'just fun', babe. You get too attached too easily. I bet you're thinking, because you've had cyber-sex now, that you want to take things further with him."

"Does it not work like that?" Alex winced at her question, even more so when Jen groaned.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You can't separate love and sex."

"He's just a boy. I don't want to tarnish his future with some other girl if I have to end up breaking his heart."

"Well, deep down, you're just a girl who just got her heart broken. Take things slow with Matt, and whatever happens, happens. If the two of you just want some fun/experience, in his case, then go for it. I think it'll be great for both of you."

"Thanks, Jen. You always know what to say."

"That's why we're best friends."

They said their goodbyes and Alex hung up with a smile. 

xXx

Monday came, and Alex had never been more nervous for a dinner date. She spent practically all day getting ready, even went shopping for a new dress. She then took a long, hot bath to shave her legs and under her arms. She debated on whether to upkeep her pubes, but thought it was too soon to be thinking of sleeping with him.

She got dressed, fixed her hair and make-up, then headed to the restaurant they had decided on a couple nights ago. Looking around the room for him, she was nervous when she didn't see him. The hostess lead her to a table for two, and gave her a menu. Alex kept her eye on the door, and after ten minutes, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Matt enter. He nodded and smiled when he saw her, and headed over to the table.

"You look wonderful." He greeted.

"Thanks, you're quite handsome yourself." They shared a kiss on the cheek before they sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell."

"It's alright. I'm a little indecisive when it comes to menus, so I've had plenty of time to look it over."

"And what did you decide?"

"Well, the thing I want, they don't have."

"What do you want? Maybe they'll have it somewhere else."

"I don't think so. The thing I want... is you." She purred, giving him a wink.

"Oh." He blushed fiercely and swallowed audibly.

"I just don't want to start something I can't finish if I'm going to be away for awhile."

"Hopefully you'll still be able to come online."

"I'll make time for you." She said, moving her hand over his with a smile.

"I had a really nice time when we... you know."

"So did I. I just wish I had met you before my life got so crazy."

"You'll be wonderful! You're going to become a success in America. I just hope you won't forget about me."

"Of course not. There won't be a second when I'm not thinking of you. Maybe, if your schedule allows, you can come visit me."

"I'd be on the first plane."

The waiter came and took their orders. They decided to share a plate of shrimp alfredo, being so bold as too feed each other. To onlookers, they would appear as a normal couple instead of practical strangers. There were some whispers about who the lucky boy was to be out with Alex Kingston, but they paid them no mind. They were too wrapped up in each other.

When it came time to leave, they shared a brief kiss on the lips when Matt walked her to her car. She thanked him for the wonderful evening, and he wished her a safe flight. As she drove home, a part of her hoped she didn't get the role so that she didn't have to leave him. Things were going well for the both of them, she thought, and it was too soon to have to move halfway around the world.

xXx

The next morning, Alex was awakened by her alarm clock. She groaned as she shut it off, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Dragging herself out of bed, she hopped in the shower to wash her hair and body, before getting out and drying off. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, putting it up into a messy ponytail. Then, she went back to her bedroom to pick out comfortable flying clothes before packing her suitcase.

She called Jen at the airport to say goodbye, both of them shedding some tears. After wishing her luck, they hung up, Alex then called her parents and had a bit too long of a talk with her mother. Once the call ended, she boarded the plane and was soon off to America. She felt odd leaving England, her friends and family, and Matt, but hopefully she was bound for something better.


	5. Missing

After she checked into the hotel, she settled on the bed to relax. As soon as she got into town, she had found a computer store, and bought a cheap laptop so she could keep in touch with Matt. Taking it out of its box, she started it up to send him an e-mail.

_Just wanted to let you know I arrived safely. The audition is tomorrow, so I can sleep off the jetlag and perform with a clear head. I can't stop thinking about you - I have so many fantasies running through my head right now. Hopefully I'll be able to act on them soon._

She didn't expect a response right away so she shut it down, and crawled under the blankets for a nap. She dreamt of him - nothing sexual, just sweet - but she still woke up with a smile. Alex ordered room service for supper, then took a nice bath after. Sitting in the complimentary robe, she opened her laptop again to see if he replied to her e-mail. He had.

_Thank god! I was worried. Not that I don't trust airplanes, but they can be unpredictable sometimes. I can't wait to hear about those fantasies ;) I gotta get to school. Good luck at your audition (not like you need it), and hopefully we can chat sometime soon._

She smiled to herself, thinking of a response to write tomorrow. For now, she shut the computer down and went to sleep. The next morning, she woke up to the alarm clock, and quickly wrote a response to Matt.

_I'll tell you about them tonight, if you can be patient. In the meantime, I'm gonna get ready to go. I miss you._

After she was showered and dressed, she took a cab to the studios. She had a little difficulty finding the place, but when she did, she was greeted by Steven, and was told to just jump right into the filming. He had his assistant show her to the costume department, and she willingly followed in confusion.

She was put into a light pink vest with a white tank top underneath, and a black skirt with more light pink flowers on it. Her hair was pulled halfway back with a clip, and had subtle make-up. Alex was the lead to the shot for her first scene with Julianna Margulies. She kept up her earlier confused/lost demeanor for the character, and said her lines.

Thankfully it was only a rehearsal, but it would be going live next week. She was actually grateful she didn't have to audition and had already gotten the part. Hopefully the character worked out and could stay for awhile. Though, a big part of her didn't want to stay.

Alex got through the day, and returned to the hotel for supper. While she ate, she checked her e-mail. There wasn't a reply from Matt yet, so she waited and hoped it would come soon. Sure enough, the AOL voice said, "You've got mail", and she opened it with a smile.

_How did it go? Did you get the part, or do you get to come back to me?_

_I did get it, but I'm not sure how long the character will last. I was just thrown in the mix today for the rehearsal, but luckily my personal confusion was great for my character, so I played it off rather well. I just hope I can keep it up for the live taping. How was school?_

A few minutes later, she got a response.

_Congratulations! I hope your first day went well. Oh, I miss you too, by the way. I forgot to say that earlier. I can't wait to see you on my tele :) I'll be sure to watch with friends or family so that I can say, "I know that woman!" when you come on._

Alex couldn't hold back her smile as she replied.

_What makes you think they'd believe you? ;) Also, shouldn't you still be sleeping? It's gotta be at least 5am your time._

_A little after 5:30, actually. I was naughty and stayed awake so I wouldn't miss talking to you. Feel free to spank me._

She actually laughed to herself that time, feeling heat creep up her neck to her face.

_Ooh, you are a naughty boy. I'd really like to dominate you sometime... perhaps, if you're up to it, I'll be your submissive ;)_

_Oh, bloody hell, Kingston! You're going to kill me with that kind of talk. To be honest, I've never actually tried any of that, so I hope you have experience._

Her lips spread in a wicked grin.

_Plenty. Do you like a whore in the bedroom, Matthew? If you have time, I'll meet you in the chat room._

_I have all the time in the world for you, Alex._

She smiled to herself as she signed into chat, and waited patiently until she saw his name appear. It did a minute later, and he immediately sent her a private message.

_Smithers: So, will you be my whore of the chat room? We don't have a proper bedroom yet._

_Kingston63: Such a pity..._

_Smithers: I can't wait until I can touch you again._

_Kingston63: I'll be your hands. Tell me what to do._

_Smithers: Take off your clothes._

_Kingston63: I'm just wearing a robe. I had a nice, hot bath to relax my tense muscles. I feel really good, but you can make me feel even better ;)_

_Smithers: I'd love to give you a massage. A really slow and relaxing, erotic massage. Do you like warming oil?_

_Kingston63: Yes. I want you to rub it all over me until my skin is shining with it. Where would you start first?_

_Smithers: Your back, I think, so I can slowly tease myself with seeing your full beauty. Imagine the oil dripping on your back, and the warming sensations as I slowly massage it in. Can you feel it?_

_Kingston63: Mmm, yes. You have lovely strong hands._

_Smithers: And you have a lovely backside. I could massage it for hours. Can you feel my fingers rubbing at your shoulders?_

_Kingston63: Shoulders? What about my 'lovely backside'?_

_Smithers: I'm getting to that. Just be patient._

_Kingston63: I can't when there's an annoying throbbing between my legs. Perhaps you could massage that away... with your cock. I bought a new toy before I came over here, and I'd like to use it, if you don't mind._

_Smithers: Of course, whatever works for you. What is it?_

_Kingston63: It's called a Rampant Rabbit. It looks quite interesting, and I'm sure it'll make be feel just as good, if not better, than my old vibrator._

_Smithers: I hope it doesn't feel better than the real thing._

_Kingston63: Of course not, darling. Nothing can replace the real thing, but it's a nice substitute._

_Smithers: God, just thinking about you fucking yourself with it makes me so hard. My cock is throbbing for you as well._

_Alex hurried to her suitcase to retrieve the toy, then rushed back to the bed._

_Kingston63: I want it inside me. I'm so wet and ready._

_Smithers: Put it in then. Tell me how it feels._

After stroking her clit for a few moments, she then inserted the silicon phallus. She moaned softly at being filled, and wondered how Matt would feel inside her. Turning on the vibrations, Alex bit her lip to stifle her sounds as she gripped the sheet.

_Kingston63: This is definitely better than my vibrator. Oh god, it feels wonderful!_

_Smithers: I wish it was me inside you._

_Kingston63: So do I. I miss having a man on top of me, or being on top of one ;)_

_Smithers: You could ride me as hard as you wanted._

_Kingston63: Oh, I would, you naughty boy._

They talked each other to orgasm, and Matt sadly had to leave to get ready for school. He wished her a good day on set tomorrow, and she wished him a good day as well. If Elizabeth Corday did become a regular, Alex didn't know how she could survive being so far away from him for so long. A part of her wanted to quit, but she needed the money, and truthfully, she wanted to get out of London and away from the bad memories of Ralph.

She shut down the laptop, and set it on the other side of the bed before getting up to clean off her toy. Her legs were still wobbly, causing her to stumble to the bathroom. Once it was clean and dry, she returned it to her suitcase, and snuggled back into bed. Her thoughts drifted to Matt and Jennifer, and she wondered when she would get to see them again.


	6. What Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Thanks so much for the comments and kudos <3

It was the day of the live taping, and Alex had never been more nervous. Even though she didn't have many scenes, it was still stressful. She wanted things to be perfect, and she could fuck things up. While she waited to be called into her first scene, she stood in the wings to mentally prepare herself for this.

Her thoughts drifted to Matt, and a smile spread across her face. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and tell him how it went. Since they were doing it twice - once for the east coast, and again for the west - it would be a very late night, but hopefully he would be online so she could have someone to talk to for a nice wind-down. She wished she had him with her to come back to. She was interrupted by Julianna, and startled when the other woman's voice pierced into her brain.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Terrified."

"Don't worry, you'll be great. Just like in rehearsals."

"Thanks. Best of luck to you."

"And you." A pause. "Some of us are probably going out afterwards for a drink, if you'd like to come along."

"Oh, thanks, but I was hoping for a nice quiet night in. Another time?"

"Of course, no problem."

Alex would have liked to go out with them and get to know some of the cast, but she'd rather talk to Matt. God, what was he doing to her? They hadn't known each other that long and already she was addicted to him. She wondered if he was thinking about her.

xXx

She made it through both filmings without messing up her lines, and she was very proud of herself. Steven invited her to the little after party, but she politely declined again. Alex rushed back to the hotel after getting out of her costume, and dropped down on the bed to heave a loud sigh.

Once she caught her breath, she retrieved her laptop and opened it, going to the chat room to look for Matt. She couldn't find his name, but decided to wait in case he showed up. She got herself a drink from the minibar, returned to the bed, and removed her shoes. She was startled when his private message window opened, and laughed it off while she took a sip.

_Smithers: How did filming go?_

_Kingston63: Wonderfully. It was a bit like doing theatre, except the audience is watching you at home. It was actually great fun :)_

_Smithers: I can't wait until it's on over here. I miss you, but I guess the only way I'll get to see you in on tele :(_

_Kingston63: I'm sorry. I wish I was still there, but it's nice to get out of London. Perhaps you can come see me for Christmas, if I'm still here._

_Smithers: But that's so far away! Besides, I'm not sure if I can work it out with mum._

_Kingston63: It's ok, I'll come there then._

_Smithers: If you don't mind me asking, would you consider us to be in a relationship?_

_Kingston63: It's a bit difficult since we're so far apart now, but I dunno. Do you think so?_

_Smithers: I like to think we're just friends. I mean, we've only been on a couple dates, and now we only get to speak online. It's not much of a relationship, is it?_

_Kingston63: I suppose not. Friends is fine, perhaps we'll be more one day._

_Smithers: You'd want that? With me, I mean?_

_Kingston63: I know I'm much older than you, but I can't stop thinking about you. It's like you're stuck in my head, and I can't get you out. But you know what? A part of me doesn't want to._

_Smithers: Is it a big part?_

_Kingston63: I'd say so ;) A part I'd like to keep inside me._

_Smithers: You're trying to seduce me, aren't you, Miss Kingston?_

_Kingston63: Would you like me to seduce you?_

_Smithers: I would love to role play_ The Graduate _with you some time. Preferrably soon, and in person._

_Kingston63: Please be patient, darling._

_Smithers: It will be totally worth the wait._

_Kingston63: How do you know? I could be rubbish in bed._

_Smithers: I don't think so, otherwise you couldn't possibly flirt this well._

_Kingston63: So you think a woman who is good at flirting means she's good in bed?_

_Smithers: Sure, why not?_

_Kingston63: Silly :P So, did you want to fool around tonight?_

_Smithers: I wish, but my room mate is here :(_

_Kingston63: Pity... I've been thinking about you all day. I've been imagining what your hands would feel like roaming over my naked body. My nipples being pinched lightly between your fingers as you massaged my breasts, and the slight pain as you flick at my stiff clit._

_Smithers: ....._

Alex smirked wickedly as she pictured him getting hard. 

_Kingston63: Are you there?_

_Smithers: Sorry, I couldn't think because all the blood in my brain rushed... somewhere else. I'm definitely going to need a cold shower._

_Kingston63: Aw well, I'll let you take care of your issue. I've got an early morning tomorrow, and today completely wiped me out. I'll try to be on tomorrow night, but if not, I'll send an e-mail._

_Smithers: Alright. Sweet dreams._

_Kingston63: Have a good day at school._

She felt her heart drop a little when he signed out. How was this going to work? She really wanted it to, but when it came time to end it, she would. Though at what cost to her heart?


	7. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. I'll try not to make it too long :P

A month went by, and things were going well on _ER_. Alex was beginning to make friends, and it was like she in a new school. She had already met George prior to working with him as he had helped her when her car broke down. He picked on her for the ticket he ended up getting, saying that she should have to pay it, but she just laughed. She knew he was kidding.

She even went out with some of them after work so she wouldn't seem like an anti-social diva or something. When she returned to the hotel, she would always send an email to Matt. They didn't get to talk as much anymore, and that really upset her. He always seemed happy to hear from her, and she him, but she missed the hell out of him and hoped he would be able to visit for Christmas.

Alex also kept in touch with Jen, sending her emails to tell her how things were going in America, and asking when she could visit as well. She missed her friends terribly and she wanted them with her in this exciting and scary time. Well, it wasn't so much scary, but lonely. 

She learned that she would be sticking around for season 4, so she began looking for an apartment. Some of her cast mates helped her find one fairly close to the studio, so she went to look at it on a day she was off. It seemed like a cute place, and she took it. The only problem was was that it would take awhile before she could have internet. 

That night, she sent Matt and Jen an email explaining why she wouldn't be online for at least a week. They eventually responded with sad but understanding replies. Alex would definitely miss her nightly naughty chats with him, but she'd prefer them to be in person and with more action than talking. She was so lonely out there, barely knowing anyone, and she was beginning to think this was a mistake.

The last night at the hotel, Friday, Alex was sitting in bed with her laptop, and a sudden sound startled her. 'You've Got Mail', the voice said. She opened it and smiled to herself when she saw it was from Matt.

_Hey, Kingston! I saw you on my tele. You looked sexy in that outfit. I called mum and told her to switch over to the channel, and I said, 'You see the woman with the blonde curly hair?'. She said yes, and I said, 'I know her. That's Alex Kingston. We've been chatting online for awhile now.'. But she just said she didn't believe me :(_

_Anyway, apart from that, it's the only time I get to see you. I miss your face, and your voice. It keeps me up at night, thinking about you lying next to me. I bet you're really good to snuggle with. That's one of my favorite words, snuggle. Brilliant. I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking a week off from school starting Monday, so hopefully I can come over to see you._

She smiled to herself as she immediately got excited. She would love to see him again, though she wasn't sure how she could balance work and spending time with him. Alex would make it work, perhaps even introduce him to some of the cast she had been hanging out with. She began her reply, expressing many times how happy she would be to see him.

After she sent it, she logged into the chat room to see if he was online, and frowned when she didn't see his name. Suddenly, a window popped up, and it was him. Her heartbeat was racing as she smiled some more. His opening line made her laugh.

_Smithers: Well, if you'd be so happy to see me, perhaps I should fly out a little earlier._

_Kingston63: You could help me move into my new flat._

_Smithers: Only if we get to christen every room with our frantic love-making ;)_

_Kingston63: I'm sure that could be arranged, but where would you find the energy?_

_Smithers: Good question, but I'm sure being around you would perk me up nicely._

_Kingston63: Silly boy. So, you're mum didn't believe that you know me, huh?_

_Smithers: No! When we're together, we'll have to take loads of photos. I'm sure being in LA for a month, you must have a nice tan already._

_Kingston63: Kinda._

_Smithers: You look really beautiful on tele. I'm recording every episode so I can watch them whenever I want._

_Kingston63: Careful, I might think that you like me :P_

_Smithers: Of course I like you! If I didn't, I wouldn't be flying halfway across the world to see you. I really need to see you, Alex. I miss talking to you in person._

_Kingston63: Not to seem too forward, but my new flat has a spare bedroom. You're more than welcome to stay with me._

_Smithers: Thanks, that would really save me some money. I just hope it won't be a temptation for you - having such a handsome young guy staying with you ;)_

_Kingston63: I'm sure I can handle myself :P_

_Smithers: Aw, come on, Kingston! Don't say that._

_Kingston63: Do you really want to shag me that badly?_

_Smithers: We'll just see what happens, yeah?_

_Kingston63: Alright. Well, I hate to leave, but I should get some sleep._

_Smithers: Sweet dreams. Can't wait until next week._

_Kingston63: Me either. It will be really nice to see you again._

_Smithers: And you. Goodnight._

She signed off, closed the laptop, and set it on the night stand. She then went to the bathroom for her nightly ritual, then crawled into bed. She wondered what it would be like sharing her new apartment with him. Would he be the perfect guest, or the perfect nightmare? She would just have to find out.


	8. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a little longer chapter :)

The next day, Alex got some of the cast and crew to help her move into her new apartment. She had never been more excited about having her own place and not having to share it with anyone (except Matt, but he wasn't staying very long). Luckily, it didn't take long to get everything moved in. She didn't have much anyway, so it only took one of the crew members' truck to haul everything.

The apartment was already furnished, but Alex would eventually buy new stuff, if she was staying longer. LA was so different from London, but she was beginning to like it. Even though she loved the cloudy days in England, the nearly constant sunshine of California was doing wonderful things for her mood. She seemed happier.

After everything had been brought into her flat, she took her helpers out for a drink. They insisted that she didn't have to, but she won them over with her charm. When she got back, she began unpacking. She was in the middle of it when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she went to answer it, and was completely stunned to see Matt on the other side.

"Oh my god! You're early." 

"I'm sorry if it's a bad time, but I just couldn't wait another day."

"It's perfect, actually. You could help me unpack if you like."

Alex stepped aside to let him in, and blushed when he quickly kissed her cheek. After she closed the door, she turned around to see him already examining the boxes, and she instructed him where she wanted the items. It took no time for them to finish the living room and kitchen, and she said she'd work on the bedroom later. She showed him to the guest room, which he loved.

"It'll be really great to stay here. Thanks."

"No trouble. It's just I get a little lonely in a new city."

"I'll keep you safe." He said as he ruffled her hair, making her laugh.

"I'll let you get settled in, and we can do something for supper."

"Sounds good."

She left him with a smile, and went out to sit in the living room. She was still surprised that he was here, and she didn't really know how to entertain a younger boy. Well, she had an idea, but it was inappropriate. She didn't feel that comfortable having sexual thoughts about him, but maybe it was because she hadn't been with another man in so long.   
Everyone was afraid of new conquests, weren't they?

A few minutes later, Matt came back out and they decided to go out for supper so he could see the city. They spent a lovely night out - food, a little bit of drinking, and some dancing on the beach when she took him to the ocean. If Alex didn't know better, she could have sworn it felt like a date. If it was, she felt completely comfortable, despite her earlier worries.

Matt made her feel good and young and pretty. She noticed that he hadn't even glanced at another woman all night. He didn't seem to mind her dishevelled appearance, or the little wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. He looked at her as though she were the most precious thing in the world to him, and that was quite dangerous. She couldn't possibly fall for him! He had his whole life ahead of him, and she had moved halfway around the world for her career. 

"Thanks for showing me around, I had a really nice time. It's really great to be with you again." He said as they were walking back to the car from the beach.

"It was my pleasure. You're fun to be around. I lost count of how many times you made me laugh tonight."

"It's a wonderful sound and I just had to hear it as many times as possible."

"You're sweet. Too sweet for someone like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm thirty-four, Matt. You're only nineteen."

"I'll be twenty in a less than two months. We're just friends, Alex. Of course I'd like to be more, but I can wait until you're ready."

"I don't know if I will ever be."

"You don't need to be afraid that I'll hurt you. I've never met another woman who was as brilliant as you. I may be young, but I'm not like other guys. And I'm nothing like Ralph. I   
would never break your heart the way he did. I didn't even look at any other woman tonight."

"Yeah, I noticed. But that doesn't mean you wouldn't get bored with me eventually. Everyone does."

"They were all complete nutters to let you go. What more could they have wanted? You're clever, wonderful, full of light. Not to mention gorgeous! By those standards, you're perfect."

"Not every man wants clever women. They prefer trophy wives - pretty to look at, but the sole property of the husband. I'm a human being, not an object to be admired."

"Like I said, I'm not like every man. You're perfect to me. Though, if we simply remain friends, I'll be fine with that. I want you in my life any way I can get you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'd really like to kiss you. Don't worry, it will be a completely innocent and friendly kiss."

"I'm not worried." Alex replied. 

Matt lightly pressed his lips to hers, being careful not to linger too long. When he pulled away, they both giggled bashfully. She quickly kissed him again, and again, and again. Each kiss got longer and longer until they were making out in the middle of the beach. He tasted like wine and pasta, and she tasted like the lemon tart she'd had for dessert. They were both pressed against each other, and Matt pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I appear to be slightly drunk... and aroused." He cupped his hands over the bulge in the front of his jeans.

"And you're underage to be drinking in this country. That's my fault."

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone. Can't have you going to jail."

"We should get you somewhere not so public, then."

She helped him back to the car and returned them to the apartment. He stumbled to the elevator, both of them laughing and sharing more kisses. When the doors opened on her floor, they made their way down the hall to her door, and she unlocked it. He then made his way to the guest room where he proceeded to pass out on the bed.

Alex removed his shoes, and pulled the covers over him with some difficulty. She shook her head with a fond smile when he began snoring, and left the room to get ready for bed herself. Once under the blankets, she read for awhile before falling asleep. She dreamt of Matt, one with many kisses and fumbling hands over clothing, but she woke up before anything could have happened.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She got out of bed, put her robe on, and ventured to the kitchen where Matt was cooking at the stove. She was surprised because she hadn't gone food shopping yet. When he heard her coming, he turned around with the brightest smile.

"Morning, Kingston!"

"Oh no, you're one of those terrible morning people, aren't you? Don't you have a hangover?"

"Just a bit of a headache, but it's not too bad. I hope you don't mind that I've taken over your kitchen. I just wanted to make you breakfast to say thank you for letting me stay   
here."

"It's fine. I've actually never had a man cook for me before, not even my father. Though, he wasn't the best chef in the world. He once exploded a can of beans."

"I'm not quite as bad as that."

"I want you to feel at home here. Do whatever you want, but don't go too crazy. I'm a working woman, and I have early mornings, so no wild parties."

"I don't know anyone to invite anyway."

They shared a laugh, and Alex went to pour herself some coffee. She sat at the island counter and watched him cook. She could see the muscles in his back flexing under his snug t-shirt whenever he moved, and she unconsciously chewed her bottom lip. Her thoughts went back to the dream she'd had, and remembered how good she felt from his touch.

Her gaze then drifted a bit lower to his ass, making out the shape of it through his jeans, which were also a bit tight. If all the clothes he brought were like that, she would surely end up jumping him before he went back to London, no matter what she felt about him. Obviously she found him attractive, and he had talked her to many orgasms online. He was the best lover she'd ever had, even if they hadn't physically acted out their fantasies.

"Earth to Alex!" Matt said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"I asked how do you want your eggs."

"Oh, fried is fine, but still runny."

"You got it." He winked at her, and she actually felt her heart skip a beat.

This was going to be a long week.


	9. Dreams

The rest of the day passed by relatively slowly for Alex. A growing cloud of sexual frustration hung over her, and she couldn't wait to be alone with her vibrator. The opportunity came late in the afternoon when Matt was taking a shower. She rushed down the hall and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Jumping on the bed, she retrieved the toy from the night stand drawer, and took off her jeans and panties. The latter were already soaked, and she wondered how they could have gotten that wet when he hadn't been doing anything other than talking. She let out a soft moan as the tip of the phallus brushed through her folds, and she had to bite her lip when she inserted it slowly.

Once it was buried to the hilt, she turned the vibrations to a medium setting, her right hand sneaking beneath her shirt to massage her breast. Her nipple was stiff with arousal as well, and her clit throbbed, silently begging for stimulation. She flicked the switch on the bottom to activate the 'ears', and she was soon writhing against the sheets.

Her free hand gripped the duvet tightly as she rushed to her climax, muffling a scream as she finally went over the edge. She turned off the rabbit and took it out as she regained her composure slowly. It was the best orgasm she'd had in awhile, and she was sad that she didn't have the weight of a man on top of her (or being on top of one).

Alex grabbed a clean pair of knickers and changed into her robe in preparation to take her own shower. She hid the panties in one of the pockets and went out to sit in the living room. Five minutes later Matt came out wearing a clean t-shirt and sweatpants. They smiled at each other when she walked past him and into the bathroom.

She decided on a bath instead. After filling the tub, she settled in with a sigh. Ripples spread across the surface from the dripping showerhead, and she was reminded that, moments ago, he was standing here with water running down his naked body. She held her hand under the droplets, the pressed her wet fingers to her lips. 

Alex was afraid of falling for him. He had told her that he was different, and she believed him (but, then again, she believed what anyone said). She had a difficult time thinking for herself and was easily persuaded by other opinions. Surprisingly, her reluctance to take things further with him had nothing to do with his age. She had come to terms with that. 

Though, because he was so young, he didn't have much experience with women. He would need someone to learn from, someone to build up his confidence. Alex wanted to help him with that, but hopefully he wouldn't become attached to her. _But what other man would fly halfway around the world for me?_ She wondered to herself.

When the water began to get cold, she got out and dried herself off before going to her bedroom to get dressed. She chose loungewear as well, then returned to the living room to find Matt flipping through channels on TV. 

"What would you like for supper?"

"Whatever you want is fine. I'm just happy to be here." He beamed.

"You're funny, but I still want your opinion."

"We could order something, if you like. I'll pay."

"No, you're my guest."

"I know, but I should still get to spoil you every once in awhile."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope."

"I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Great."

She smiled and went for the phone. They agreed on pepperoni, so it was a matter of waiting. They sat on the couch together watching tele, and it was nice. Alex couldn't remember a time when doing something so ordinary could make her happy. Almost a half hour later, the food arrived, and Matt went to pay for it. She thanked him as she was walking to the kitchen for plates and drinks, both of them having a can of soda.

While they ate, they decided to watch a movie since there wasn't much on television. Alex chose a horror film, much to Matt's delight. Thought, she quickly regretted it when she nearly choked from gasping at a scary part. He only laughed which earned his shoulder a smack. The rest of the time she had her face buried behind his arm.

"It's alright, Kingston. I'll protect you from the bad man."

"Shut up. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be this ridiculous."

"I'm just glad I'm here to tell you everything is alright."

"So am I."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, while she rested her head on his shoulder. He stilled smelled like his body wash, and she inhaled the scent deeply, feeling calm and secure being snuggled next to him. After the movie was over, it was time for bed. They only had one more day together before she had to go back to work.

Saying goodnight, they both went to their rooms to change into pajamas and get into bed. Alex wished she could be lying next to him, soaking up his warmth as she drifted off, listening to him breathing. Sleep came quickly, but it didn't last long. A nightmare woke her up a couple hours later. As she tried to go back to sleep, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Is everything ok? I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I shouldn't have picked that film."

"Would you like some tea to calm down?"

"I can make it. You go back to sleep."

"I want to."

"Alright." She smiled in defeat. "I'll meet you out there."

He closed the door and she turned on the lamp to put her robe on. When she emerged, she followed the light from the kitchen and walked into the room just as he was putting the kettle on the stove. He then grabbed a couple tea bags from the cupboard and rested them into two waiting mugs.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"It wasn't anything special, just reliving the film."

"Let's do something special tomorrow. We could go to the beach, if you want. I'd love to go swimming."

"I'd like it too." She replied with a smile.

"Do you think I could come watch you work Monday? I promise not to get in the way."

"I wouldn't want you to sit around here bored all day."

"Alex, I was wondering, if it's alright with you, if I could, uh... kiss you."

She was stunned by that, but she had been wanting to kiss him all day. She nodded and he walked to her, lightly pressing his lips to hers when he was close enough. His hand buried itself in her curls, and she cupped his cheek. It was a simple kiss - without tongues - but enjoyable nonetheless. They were interrupted by the kettle whistling, and Matt pulled away to pour the water into the cups.

While his back was turned, Alex got up and made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Setting the kettle down, he turned to face her. He tilted her head up, and she wasted no time in bringing their lips together again. She let out a quiet hum when her tongue entered his mouth, and another when he pressed her body against his.

"Alex, if you don't want this, tell me to stop."

"I do want it."

Turning her around, Matt lifted her up onto the counter, pushing away the cups to make room. He stood between her parted legs as he kissed her hungrily. She held him close with her legs, and she could feel him becoming hard. The feel of it rubbing against her crotch made her wet. She broke the kiss for air, her head tilting back to rest against the cupboard door. He took advantage of her exposed neck, nipping and lightly sucking the skin.

"God, Alex. You make me so hot." He breathed as he thrust against her. "Alex. Alex. Alex!"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Matt standing in front of her holding out a steaming cup. She grabbed it with the heat of a blush on her face and took an immediate sip, wincing at the burn on her tongue. He gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry. That dream must have really got to me."

"You're tired. Just drink that and forget all about that silly dream. And no more horror films for you."

"Thanks, Matt. You're a great guy."

They finished their tea and said goodnight again. It didn't come easily for either of them. Alex was still thinking about that daydream, and Matt was worried that the nightmare had really shaken her up, more than a cup of tea could fix. He wanted to go check on her, but didn't want to wake her if she was already asleep. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to drift off and he eventually did, not hearing the knock on his door.


	10. Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual tension

They went to the beach just like Matt wanted. Alex felt a little awkward because the only swim suit she had was a bikini. She wasn't ashamed of her body by any means, but she didn't want to feel too under-dressed to be in front of him. Either way, that had a wonderful time.

She packed lunch of sandwiches, and for supper, they got something from the vendors on the boardwalk. They laughed and swam in the ocean, and she tried to ignore the beginning of throbbings in her womb when she saw his bare torso glistening in the sun. When it became too unbearable, she excused herself to lay on the beach on a towel she brought. Minutes later, he came running towards her and nudged her foot when he was close enough.

"Playing footsie with me?" She said in a flirtatious tone as she looked up at him through squinting eyes.

"I was just wondering if you fancied some ice cream."

"Are you mad? I'm on a hit TV show! I can go ruining my figure with treats like that." 

"Oh, please. No one would even notice of you gained 5 pounds."

"Are you saying I'm underweight, then?"

"No, I'm just saying you look fantastic, and still would even if you were overweight." He raked his fingers through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"It's alright, darling. I was just teasing you." She said with a giggle. "Let's get some ice cream."

"You'll be the death of me, Kingston."

Her eyes drifted back down his chest to settle at the front of his swimming trunks, blushing at the slight outline of his cock. _And you_ , she thought to herself as she quickly looked back up at him. He was holding his hand out to her to help her up, and she took it. She was on her feet in a second, he lifting her like she was nothing.

They headed over to a stand where they got their frozen treat, but Alex opted for lemon frozen yogurt instead. They walked back along the beach slowly, back to their towels, and she couldn't help but notice him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Whenever she would turn to look at him, he'd turn his head away. When she caught him a few too many times, she confronted him about it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one. A gorgeous woman like you, with an amazing body, wearing a bikini. And you're just making things worse licking your ice cream like that."

"Is there something else you'd prefer me to lick?" She purred with a wicked grin. She laughed at him suddenly spluttering, white drops of his ice cream flying from his lips.

"Bloody hell, Kingston! You _are_ trying to kill me."

"Let's go back to my flat so we can wash the sand off." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Together?" He replied with an arched eyebrow.

Alex wanted to say yes, but she didn't want to appear desperate. Instead, she just giggled and shook her head as they returned to their spot to pick up the towels and things. The car ride back was quiet, and a little awkward. She couldn't stop thinking of the daydream she had had the night before in the kitchen, or their sexual conversations online, and felt her face become hot (and wet in other places too).

When they returned, the towels were put in the washing machine and they took their showers separately. Matt was allowed to use it first since he was the guest, but he insisted that she go first, which resulted in a bit of an argument that ended in them laughing. He eventually did go first, and while he was in there, she sat patiently on the couch, trying to come up with an idea for an actual supper.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He said, making her jump.

"God! You'll give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I did announce myself. You must have been lost in your head."

"I was just thinking of something good for supper."

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping you cook."

"That sounds fun." She replied with a smile. "Any suggestions?"

"I have no idea." They shared a giggle.

"I need to go shopping anyway. Perhaps you'll see something you want."

"I'm looking at what I want." He replied, noticing the deep blush appear on her cheeks and smiled.

"Matt, please don't say that."

"Why not? We're just having a laugh, aren't we? I know I'm probably too young for you--"

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I just don't want you to develop feelings for me, and then have me break your heart."

"You're mighty sure of yourself, Kingston."

"Well, I just don't think you're ready for a relationship with someone like me. Besides, how would we make it work? I'm over here filming, and you're going to school in England. It would be a nightmare."

"I think I'm old enough to decide what I am and am not ready for. I would obviously like to give us a go, and I understand that the distance will pose a problem, but I can still visit when I have break, and there's our naughty nightly chats." That made her smile, and he returned it. "That's what I like to see." He went and sat next to her on the couch, putting his arms around her.

"Matt, I'm all full of sand." She protested.

"Don't care."

They embraced for a couple minutes, and he pulled away with a kiss to her curls. Alex gave him a smile and got up for her shower. It was longer than usual because she wanted to be sure every crevice was free of sand, along with the salty water of the ocean. When she was finally done, she went to her bedroom to put on a dress and to put her hair up in a messy ponytail.

She returned to the living room to put on flip-flops, and when Matt got his shoes on, they ventured to the grocery store. As they explored the aisles, he was indecisive to what he wanted to help cook, and she laughed at him. It felt very domestic and comfortable, and they were both really enjoying it. 

Matt finally settled on veal parmasean with pasta and red sauce, while Alex wanted to make her mother's _strueselkuchen_ for dessert. After she paid, they returned to the apartment to begin the meal. The atmosphere remained comfortable and easy-going. As they were making the dough for the cake, Matt brushed flour on the bridge of her nose with his finger, and she retaliated my placing three fingerprints on his cheek. 

They nearly collapsed with laughter, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. It took a few seconds for them to realize their close proximity, both of them blushing and giggling bashfully as they parted. They stole glances the rest of the time when the other wasn't looking, sipping their wine while supper continued to cook. She began to get a bit tipsy so she started to sway a little, and he had to stop her again from falling over.

"Careful there, Kingston." Anything else he wanted to say was lost when she looked up at him with those blue-green eyes that were slightly glazed over, making them shine in the light of the kitchen.

"I'm really glad I met you." She said, throwing her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, I think I need to cut you off..."

"No, one more glass, please? The food is almost done and that will soak up some of the alcohol."

"I can't say no to you." He sighed. "Just don't drink too much. I don't want you to say or do anything you'll regret."

"What, like have a drunken one-night stand with you?" She giggled through a hiccup.

"Precisely. You've only had a glass and a half, how are you this tipsy already?"

"I snuck another glass while you weren't looking." She grinned mischievously at him, and the look made him bite back a small groan. "I wanted to ask you something." Her tone became serious.

"What?"

"Last night, when I couldn't sleep... did we kiss?"

"Once, yes."

"Oh. Then the thing that happened after was just my imagination."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if you're blushing. You can tell me anything, Alex."

"I imagined we were going to... have sex on that counter." She said, pointing to the one by the stove. "When you got my attention, that's where it left off. God, I still remember how good you felt against me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think anything bad about me."

"I would never do that. Though, I wouldn't want you to think I'm some horny little boy."

"And I don't want you to think I'm a cradle-robbing old woman."

"You're not that old. There's only a fifteen year age difference."

"Only! But I know, and I don't care how old we are. I like you, Matt. You're a very sweet, handsome guy, but forgive me if I'm not ready for this."

"Don't worry, I can wait."


	11. Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexual tension! When will it end?!

After supper, Alex stood at the sink to wash the dirty dishes. She had sobered up and sent Matt to the couch so she wouldn't be distracted by him being so close to help her. She didn't know how much longer she could take the sexual frustration. Just because another man hadn't touched her in so long, she had to fall for the first one that came along. Letting out a groan of annoyance, she was startled when she felt a presence behind her.

"Are you sure I can't help clean up? I contributed to the mess-making, after all."

"Yes, Matt. I'm fine." _Because if I'm forced to be close to you another second, I don't think I could resist you any longer_ , she thought to herself.

"Ok, but if you get tired, or you just want some company, let me know."

"Sure." She offered him a smile, and he returned with a beaming one of his own.

God, she really loved that smile! Also the way his eyes sparkled with childish wonder at everything he looked at, even more so whenever he looked at her. _No, don't think 'childish' when thinking of him, Alex_! She mentally scolded herself. _On second thought, perhaps it would put me off him, and I won't end up doing anything we would regret later._

They had become great friends, and she didn't want to ruin it with sex. Though, with the conversations they'd had online, she had a feeling he would be fantastic in bed. _Behave yourself!_ She pinched her arm and let out a pained whimper. Hopefully going back to work would wear her out too much to even think about shagging him. 

It took nearly twenty minutes to finish the dishes, but it was a welcome distraction. Matt came in occasionally to check on her, and she giggled as she shoved him back out with her wet, soapy hands, leaving darkened handprints on his shirt. When she finished, she dried her hands and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge before going to join him on the sofa.

"Did you still want me to come with you tomorrow?" He asked.

"You want to, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get in the way or distract you."

"If you want to stay here, it's alright. I trust you."

"I want to watch you work. I'll need the pointers for my own career." He scoffed.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful actor on your own." She nudged him playfully.

"Give me a scene then."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Do you have a Shakespeare play laying around?"

"Feeling ambitious?" She teased, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't resist showing off for you." He replied without missing a beat.

"I should have the individual plays in one of the boxes in the guest room closet."

Without a word, he headed off to choose one, already knowing which: _Romeo & Juliet_. He couldn't contain his smile as he walked down the short hallway and into his staying room. Rummaging through the box marked 'Books', he found the one he was looking for. He flipped to the page he was looking for as he returned to the living room, and Alex rolled her eyes when she saw the title.

"You had to choose something so cliche?"

"Just wanted an excuse to have to kiss you, Kingston." He winked, and she couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach.

Sitting next to her, he began to read from Act Two, Scene Two, the infamous balcony scene. Even though the characters were far away from each other, Matt had chosen to sit rather close to Alex. He began to say his monologue, and she responded with Juliet's lines, both eliciting such passion in their voices, as though they were actually in love. 

Alex's words became more and more breathless as they went on, and he had unconsciously scooted ever closer to her until their thighs were pressed together. Whenever he looked at her, her eyes were growing darker with what he hoped was desire. If he made the move to kiss her right now, he was sure she would have melted into him. Matt said his last line, trying to ignore the fact that their lips were centimeters apart, and he could feel her warm breath ghosting across them.

"They don't kiss in that scene, Matthew." She observed, her voice soft and low.

"I know, but what if, in my version, they did? Would you stop me?" He asked in the same tone as her.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

He cupped her face gently and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, making her sigh and slowly close her eyes. Leaning in, he pressed their lips together, taking comfort in the softness of hers. This kiss was different from the others, and they both knew it. He had never shared a kiss like this with any of the other girls he'd been with, and neither had Alex. 

Her lips were the first to part, and Matt wasted no time in slowly introducing his tongue to hers. She accepted him graciously into her mouth, both of them letting out a low hum as they tasted each other. Alex's hand had wandered to the back of his head, her fingers raking through the hair there, while his right hand remained on her cheek, and the other moved down to her neck, his thumb brushing back and forth along her jaw.

He made no move to take things further, even though he desperately wanted to. He would wait for her to come to him, in her own time. When they parted, Matt smiled when he noticed he had rendered her breathless. Her plump lips were red and swollen, and she drew the bottom one between her teeth, her cheeks pink with arousal.

"In all my years, I've never experienced a kiss like that." She said after a few moments. "I know you are going to be a sensational actor."

"You thought that kiss was acting?"

"Of course. We were just messing about, weren't we?"

"You're expecting me to say yes, aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

"You can be really thick sometimes. Alex, I meant the kiss." She was silent for a long while, her mouth hanging open in mild shock. "Surely you didn't think that I would have to be acting in order to snog you like that, but I just thought, after the things we've talked about, it was obvious how I felt about you."

"Yes, I know. Like we agreed, we're better off as friends for right now."

"Can we be friends who occasionally kiss?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Alex. I know you felt something. I could see it in your eyes throughout the entire scene, and then after the... you know."

"I do like you, Matt. You're a really sweet guy. The sweetest I've ever known, but our lives are just too complicated right now. I'm sorry to have to reject you, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a long-distance relationship."

"I told you I would quit school and move over here."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have your whole life ahead of you! You shouldn't ruin it for my sake."

"Are you saying my feelings for you are ridiculous?"

"No. I just don't want you to do anything stupid like rushing into a relationship with me. What if it didn't work out?"

"I would do everything in my power to make sure it did. Don't I make you happy just being your friend?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, you do."

"Then who's to say I wouldn't make you happy as your boyfriend? I told you I'd wait for you, however long you need." He put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before looking at the clock. "We should get to bed. Busy day tomorrow... that is, if you still want me to go."

"Yeah, sure." She replied with a grin. "If you don't mind getting up at 4:30am."

"I'd never sleep if it meant getting to watch you work." Matt leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kingston."

He left her with that, and went to his room. _After that talk, how will I even be able to sleep?_ She wondered to herself. Finishing the small amount of Coke that was left, she too went to get ready for bed. As she expected, it was difficult to fasleepll asleep, but she finally did a little after midnight. The next thing that woke her up was her alarm clock.

She took a quick shower before putting on jeans and a t-shirt, but didn't bother with make-up. Matt was already dressed and waiting by the time she came out to have a cup of coffee (that he had already brewed). She gave him a small smile as she took the steaming mug from him, finding that he had already sweetened it just the way she liked.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. You know, you actually look prettier in the morning. No make-up to get in the way of your natural beauty."

"Oh, stop." She smirked, giving his shoulder a playful smack.

"I've made you blush... again."

"Behave, Matthew, or you can stay here." She threatened.

"Yes, mum." He purred, causing her face to flush a dark pink. He laughed when she hit him again.

They finished their coffee in silence before Alex slipped on her flip-flops to show off her perfectly pedicured toes. Matt couldn't help but think her feet were cute, making him wonder if he had a foot fetish or just an Alex fetish.  He stared at her ass as he followed her out the door and decided it was the latter. Everything about her turned him on.

His gaze on her backside remained on the way down to her car. The ride to the studio was quiet, apart from Alex's occasional yawning. She let out a cute little high-pitched sigh after every one, and Matt couldn't contain his smile. His heart began to beat faster with excitement as they pulled into the studio lot. He had never experienced anything like this before.

After she parked, she made her way to her trailer to drop off her purse. Matt then followed her to the hair and make-up trailer and watched them primp and prettify her unnecessarily. They didn't talk much then either, and he wondered if she wasn't completely over the night before. About half and hour later, the women were finished, and they were on their way to the set.

"You're awfully quiet." He observed. "Are you still thinking about last night?"

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well."

"I'm sorry. I feel like that's my fault."

"It sort of is. But it's alright." She offered him a smile, and he took it gratefully.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll cook tonight so you can rest on the couch."

"Sounds good, though I may need a foot massage as well."

"Done."

xXx

Just as he figured, she was brilliant in front of the camera. She made it look so easy, though a few times she got tongue-tied, which made her laugh that wonderfully musical laugh. Though it was difficult to watch her flirt with Dr. Benton. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and then he felt ridiculous about being envious of a fictional character.  
It was kind of a late night, and they didn't return to the flat until 8pm. He praised her all the way home, and she blushed some more at his kind words. When they entered, she immediately sank down onto the sofa with a loud sigh, and he sat next to her, putting her feet in his lap.

"Darling, you don't have to do this-- oh god!" She moaned when he found a tender spot.

"I said I would. You deserve it after such a long day."

"What do you want for supper?" She asked in a breathy tone.

"Did you still want me to cook?"

"It's up to you."

"If you want me to, I will."

"Well, I wouldn't mind some soup and sandwiches. Oh, yes, right there." She moaned as he pressed his thumb into the middle of the arch of her foot.

"What I wouldn't give to hear you say that in a different situation."

She didn't answer, just gave him a sad smile as he switched to the other foot. He massaged her thoroughly before getting up to make the food. She just had cans of chicken noodle soup, so he warmed it up in a pan on the stove, stirring it occasionally as he made the sandwiches. When it was done, he served the soup in bowls, and the sanwiches on a separate plate, and brought them out to her.

They ate in companionable silence, watching something on TV, until she heard Matt groan. When she looked over, he had soup dribbling down his chin, and she couldn't help but laugh. His mouth was full of a bite of sandwich, which must have been the cause for the mess as he dipped it in the soup. She dabbed at his chin with her napkin, as a mother cleans her child's face, but then stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I'm treating you like a kid. I guess, subconsciously, I can't get over your age."

"I'm an adult. Just forget about my age and remember that."

"Your eyes are so much older. It's like you've lived for a hundred years, but your face is so young. I don't know how to explain it."

"Maybe I'm a Time Lord, like the Doctor." He smirked.

"Maybe..."

"Look, if my age upsets you that much, maybe I should stay in a hotel--"

"No. It's not that it bothers me, it's just... I don't know. I tried telling myself that I was fine with the age difference, but now I'm not so sure."

"You've never been with a younger man, have you?"

"No. Sometimes I don't know if I should accept you as an adult, or want to cut your food for you."

He laughed. "I can assure you I'm a big boy. Just give me a chance to be with you, and I'll never make you regret it." Matt looked into her eyes, searching for a positive answer.

"Come on, Alex. I know you want to say yes."

"I don't want to agree for the wrong reasons."

"Then do it for the right ones."

"What are they?"

"Happiness, companionship... love. Please don't be afraid of me, Alex. I would never hurt you like he did. I don't want or need anyone else but you."

"Matt, please. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Her voice was cracking with emotion, and he was beginning to think that no other man had ever spoken to her like this."

"At least think about it."

She nodded, and they continued their meal in silence. He finished first and took his dishes to the kitchen to wash them. He washed hers as well, and when he finished, he wished her a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. She remained on the sofa, spending half the night thinking about the two of them together, weighing out the good and bad qualities of the idea. She eventually fell asleep about two hours before she'd have to wake up again, and she knew it was going to be an even longer day than yesterday.


	12. Going Home

The rest of the week Matt was there was actually comfortable. After their talk on Tuesday, Alex felt less awkward around him, and they could go back to acting like friends. She was going to miss him when he finally had to leave, but the could keep in touch online at least.

The Friday came when he was to go, and she gave him a ride to the airport as soon as filming had wrapped for the day. She had gotten off early, and she changed before they left. Matt could tell she was upset about something, and he secretly hoped it was because she would miss him when he was gone.

"I had a really great time this week. I hate to have to go back." He said quietly on the way to the airport.

"You have to, though. You have school and a career to study for."

"I told you I would give that all up for you."

"I know, but the rest of your life is more important."

"It will mean nothing if I'm not with you."

"I don't think we're ready for a relationship. Obviously your age still bothers me, and I'm a divorcee. You don't deserve that kind of baggage."

"Ralph was a complete twat to do that to you, as I've said many times. I think you're just using that as an excuse because you're afraid to get close to someone again."

"I really don't want to have this conversation when you're leaving."

"I can stay..."

"No, you have to go."

"Why? Tell me the reason you don't want me to stay. Without the excuse of school, work, or anything like that."

"Because I don't want to have to resist you any longer!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've wanted to sleep with you ever since you showed up at my door. I just didn't want to jeopardize our friendship with sex."

"How would it jeopardize anything when we both feel the same about each other? You do feel the same as me, don't you?" When she didn't answer, he began to panic. "Alex? Be honest with me."

"Please, Matt, just don't."

"What are you so afraid of? I would never hurt you. I care about you too much."

"It's not that."

"Then what?

Alex sighed. "Just forget it."

"You're not in love with me, are you?"

"No."

"You just want me to talk you to orgasm online, but not do it physically?

"For now, yes."

"Whatever you want..."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but please understand that I'm not ready for anything physical just yet."

"It's fine. I do understand, and I can wait until you're ready."

"Don't feel that you have to. If you meet someone else, I'll be happy for you."

"Are you planning to meet someone else?"

She didn't answer as she pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Shutting off the engine, she got out to get his suitcase from the back seat. He exited the car as well, following her into the terminal to go to bag check. They remained silent as his things were searched, and was allowed through. They sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs as they waited for his flight to be called.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"No, I'm not planning on meeting someone else. But I wouldn't object if someone came along."

"Someone who isn't me." He snapped.

"I'm not right for your first real relationship."

"What if I just wanted some fun too?"

"You really think you could shag me without falling for me?" Alex scoffed.

"I've already fallen for you."

"Well, see? It's good that we didn't sleep together."

"That's what you think."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Matthew."

Her harsh, annoyed tone got him to take the hint, and he didn't push the matter further.They sat in silence for the next ten minutes - the longest ten minutes of his life. When his flight was finally called, he was surprised that she walked with him to the gate. He gave the man his ticket, and said goodbye to Alex, daring to give her a kiss on the cheek.

And then he was gone. Out of her life until the next time he would be able to visit. Alex sighed, then began the long walk back to her car to return to her apartment. It would seem lonely, cold, and quiet without his presence. Hopefully her new job would distract her, and she could also go out with George and Julianna, or whoever else wanted to go for drinks after filming wrapped for the night.

Though, she would always have to come back to the empty flat. When she walked through the door, something came over her and she suddenly began to cry. Shuffling to the couch, she sat down and had a nice sob for a couple minutes. When she stopped, she did feel better, and decided she was hungry. Afterward, she retrieved her laptop from her bedroom to send an e-mail to Jennifer. 

_Help! I've fallen for Matt and I can't get out! I just took him to the airport, and now I fear I'll go crazy without him. I wish you were here to distract me._

After pressing send, she closed the lid and went to pour herself a glass of wine. Going back to the sofa, she opened the laptop again to check if there was a response. Thankfully there was. She smiled as she opened it:

_Did you sleep with him?! If so, that could be why you think you've fallen for him. Like I said, you can't separate love and sex. I hope you're not hurting too bad. Miss you lots, babe!_

_Of course I didn't sleep with him. Though I wanted to, and trying to resist was complete and utter hell! Thankfully, I got in some nice sessions with my rabbit (my new best friend, no offense to you). We agreed to just be friends, but if we met other people, it would be fine. But, the truth is, I'm not sure I want to meet someone else. I've made real progress with Matt, and I don't want to have to get to know somebody new._

_He did kiss me. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had! I swear, if I hadn't been sitting down, my knees would have given out. Ugh, why does he have to be such a wonderful guy, but so young?! It's so frustrating!_

She filled up her glass again and drank it slowly as she waited for Jen's reply. The wine was making her even more sleepy than she had been before she began drinking, and let out a loud yawn. She startled with the 'You've Got Mail' announcement, but couldn't help giggling at herself.

_What reason would he have to kiss you like that? I understand that you wouldn't want to get to know a new person, but maybe just focus on your career. You don't need a man to make you feel complete, or happy. Lots of women are married to their work. Just give things some time, and whatever happens, happens. Love you lots, and don't worry about anything!_

Alex smiled and typed her reply.

_Thanks a lot, Jen. You always make me feel better. The reason he kissed me is because he was acting out a scene from Romeo & Juliet. Even though, the didn't kiss in the scene from the play (the balcony scene), I just couldn't help myself and gave into temptation._

_But, bloody hell, it was a fabulous kiss! It made my knickers wet and everything. I've never had a snog that turned me on so much. I desperately wanted to shag him then, but thankfully didn't give fully into temptation. Matt's just a boy, and I'm a 35 year old divorcee. I told him he didn't deserve that much baggage. Though, it would be nice to have someone take care of me every once in awhile._

_Anyway, I gotta get some sleep. They need me tomorrow, so it'll be an early morning. I just hope I don't have too bad of a hangover._

When she received Jen's reply, she closed the laptop for the last time and went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily, as she was still thinking about Matt, but she eventually dozed off a little after midnight. Yet, she couldn't help but regret not once taking him to bed, if only to find out if his talk online could hold up to his actual bedroom performance.


	13. Advice From George

It was two whole weeks until Matt and Alex got to chat with one another again. He apologized for how he had left things between them, but she assured him that everything was fine. She didn't tell him that she had cried when she got home from the airport, and probably never would. It was just something he didn't need to know. Filming hadn't been as much of a distraction as she had hoped. Since the writers weren't completely sure what to do with her character yet, she didn't have many scenes and was usually finished in a day.

That gave her plenty of time to think about Matt and what could have possibly happened between them had they slept together. One Wednesday night, she was hanging out in her trailer when there was a knock on the door. She was surprised to see George on the other side, and he asked if she wanted to have dinner, just the two of them. She accepted gratefully, and he took her hand to lead her to his car. He let her choose the restaurant, and they soon sped off in the direction of it.

"So, what's been going on, Alex? You seem to spend a lot of time hanging around the set, even though you're not needed anymore. Are you afraid to go home?"

"No, I'm just... afraid to be alone with my thoughts."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's a long story." She scoffed. 

"I'm here to listen."

"Ok. Well, you remember Matt? That guy who was with me on set those few times?" George nodded. "I think I have a thing for him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's 19, lives half a world away, and he's in school to become an actor. I'm 35 and recently divorced. It wouldn't be fair to him if we got involved."

"So, you two didn't fuck while he was here?"

"No, of course not. I think that would have made things weird between us."

"Well, I'm not the best person to go to for relationship advice, but you deserve to have a little fun."

"That's the problem. I can't separate sex and love. For me, they have to be one in the same. I think I can only sleep with someone I love."

"Do you love Matt?"

She paused to think about it for a minute. "I care about him enough to not allow him to waste his time over me."

"How would he be wasting his time?"

"Not his time, necessarily, but his life. He said he would drop out of school to be with me, but he deserves a chance to have a career. He would be one hell of an actor, and he should have every opportunity that's handed to him."

"I say do whatever you think is right, but, when the time comes again, don't let it slip away."

"You're so sure there would be a next time?"

"I saw the way he looked at you. There will definitely be a next time."

Alex smiled to herself as they continued the rest of the meal in silence. When they finished, she offered to pay for meal, but George wouldn't allow it. She thanked him for dinner, and the advice, as he drove her back to the lot so she could get her car. When she returned to her apartment, she grabbed her laptop to send Matt an email.

_Just wanted to say hi and see how you were. I just got home from dinner with George Clooney, so things are pretty well for me :P Though, I would have preferred to have been out with you. I'm starting to wish you would have stayed. Can't wait to chat with you again. I miss your wonderfully filthy thoughts._

She smiled as she hit send, thinking that would be a nice thing for him to wake up to. In the meantime, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of wine, then lounged on the couch to watch some TV. The ding from her laptop startled her, and she spilled a few drops onto her dress. Setting the glass on the coffee table, she opened her mail and tried to ignore the fluttering in her heart when she saw it was from Matt.

_I'm doing alright. It's still a bit weird being back home, but I think it's because I miss seeing you every morning. I miss your breakfasts and your smiles. You're a really great cook, so now everything else I eat just doesn't taste the same. I think you've ruined me for other food, Kingston (along with other women). Don't worry, I will take your advice and try to find someone else to keep me occupied. Nothing serious, probably. Just a distraction until I can come back to you._

_School is going fine, though what can you say about drama? I even found I can still do it even when I'm really tired (hence why this reply was so quick). If I'm honest, I haven't been sleeping the greatest anyway. I can't stop thinking about you and the way your lips felt against mine, and your warm, gently probing tongue in my mouth. It makes me so hard, it's a wonder I don't cum without even having to touch myself._

A slow pulse began in her womb as she read his reply, and it took every ounce of willpower not to reach between her legs and rub herself to a much-needed orgasm. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd had one, and it seemed every little thought about Matt would arouse her - even if it was perfectly innocent.

_I'm sorry to hear that things aren't the same back home. Hopefully you'll fall into your usual routine and get used to being home. Don't feel that you can't have a serious relationship with someone else. You deserve to be happy, and that's something I can't give you right now. Though, I can't stop thinking about you either. I get wet even if what I'm thinking isn't sexual. It's very frustrating, considering I haven't had a decent orgasm in a while. My poor rabbit is going to be so worn out :( I'll most likely spend most of my money on batteries!_

_Whenever I use it, I always imagine it's your cock sliding in and out of me. I wonder how much you would stretch my tight cunt. Your back would have so many scratches because I would claw you up as you pound me into the mattress. God, Matt, I need to be fucked by a man who knows how to please me. I fear I will go insane if I have to give myself one more orgasm!_

The pulsing had turned into a throbbing, and she couldn't resist her wandering hand anymore. She slowly moved it down her body until she reached the inside of her thigh. Alex teased herself a little before pulling up the hem of her dress, just enough to uncover her panties. She stroked the crotch of them, feeling the wetness soak the fabric as she applied more and more pressure. She let out breathy moans everytime she encountered her clit, and she bucked her hips into her touch. She received another response from him, and she stopped her ministrations reluctantly in order to open it.

_Something I'd like to taste more than your mouth is that sweet little pussy. Have you ever tasted yourself? I'm so jealous if you have. I bet you're as succulent as a ripe fruit. I'd love to have your juices flood my mouth. Your tight cunt would stretch very nicely around my cock, I don't doubt that. I still haven't seen Moll, by the way. I'd rather see you naked in person for the first time. I want to map out everything on your body. I want to know what happens and what sounds you make when I touch you in certain places. I want to find out where you're most sensitive (apart from the obvious), where you're ticklish, and maybe discover places even you didn't know about._

_You should have fucked me when you had the chance :P But don't worry, I can wait if you can. Christmas is looking great for me :)_

Christmas looked great for her as well. Her body tingled as she thought about finally having him then. If only it wasn't three months away! How would she stay sane until then? In the meantime, her hand returned to her sex, her fingers slipping beneath her knickers to stroke through her wet folds. Her thoughts were filled with Matt - imagining they were his fingers, or his tongue, as she circled around her swollen clit. Out of curiousity, she brought the hand up to taste herself. It was slightly salty, but not unpleasant, and she wondered if he would like it. Licking off her other two fingers, she typed her reply.

_I did just now, and surprisingly, it's not too bad. Though, I'd prefer you do the tasting from now on. If I had to describe it, I would say a little bit salty, but not so much that it's gross. I wish it was you touching me. I want to feel your fingers deep inside me, getting coated in my thick and creamy juices. I can't wait until Christmas! I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a real woman ;)_

She continued rubbing her clit a few more times before inserting her two middle fingers inside. She buried them in up to the second knuckle and pressed her palm against her overly-sensitive nub. Her hips began thrusting into her hand as she curled her fingers to massage the spongy flesh, soft moans filling the room. She was so close so she pulled out to rub her clit in hard, rapid circles. It wasn't until she read Matt's reply that she finally shattered.

_Come for me, Alex._

She clapped her free hand over her mouth to silence her scream. She never knew such a simple command would actually get her off. As she came down from her high, her breathing finally slowed, and felt steady enough to get cleaned up. When she came back, she typed a short message back to him.

_Thanks for that, darling. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me. I should get some sleep now. Have a good day at school, and hopefully you'll start sleeping better._

_No problem, Kingston. It was my pleasure. Though, if I have these moments to look forward to in the morning, I may stay up more often :P_

Alex smiled as she closed her laptop and made her way on still-wobbly legs to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really don't like the new layout for posting new stuff. Hopefully it's not permanent!


	14. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was worth the wait (sorry, no smut this time)! Also, a warning for suicide talk.

Over the next month, Alex's work had become more distracting, thankfully. The writers had decided that she should have a relationship with Dr. Benton, so she got to spend her days flirting with him. She was enjoying it, but secretly she could be flirting with Matt instead. They still sent emails and occasionally had naughty chats, but the distance was horrible.

She had been spending more time with the cast, going out to dinner and drinks after filming was done. It was fun for awhile, but it was beginning to get predictable. Alex enjoyed her co-stars' company, but it just wasn't the company she preferred. Luckily, she still had Jennifer to talk to.

_How have you been? Sorry I haven't written in awhile, but I've been busy over here. I wish you were here because I'm terribly lonely. Not that I don't love the people I work with, but it would be nice to have someone familiar. It's taken a bit longer than I planned to get used to things here in LA, but I really love this show, and I'm hoping to stick around for awhile._

_I'm still keeping in touch with Matt, and I miss him terribly. I can't help but wonder how much more I would miss him if we had shagged. I don't know what's wrong with me, and why I can't just have a casual fling with a man without wanting to leap into marriage. I guess not dating around when I was younger kinda screwed me up. Plus, giving fourteen years of my life to that bastard..._

_Anyway, I just wish you were here. You would keep me sane and would be a more welcome distraction that filming is. I only have that during the day, whereas I'd still have you at night. Hope all is still well in jolly old England. I would kill for a nice cup of English tea!_

She got a reply from her the next day, and read it during a break on set. Jennifer basically said exactly what George had told her - that she should have slept with him, and it was a mistake to let him get away. Alex hoped that she would have her chance if/when he came back for Christmas.

xXx

Thankfully, her prayers were answered in the form of her beloved friend coming to visit. She had been interrupted from a bath because of a knock on the door. Not thinking anything of it as she wrapped herself in her robe, she huffed as she walked to her front door to see who it was, only to fling it open when she saw Jen on the other side. She was embraced in a tight hug that nearly took her breath away.

"Take it easy, Lex. You don't want to kill me before we've even gotten to hang out, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't stand thinking of you being lonely one more second. Though, I am sorry for interrupting your bath."

"It doesn't matter. Let me get dried off and dressed, and I can show you LA!"

Alex gave her another quick hug and a kiss to her cheek before going to her bedroom to put on some clothes. She chose her one of her newly favored sundresses and a pair of  
flip-flops. After helping Jen get settled into the guest room, they went off on a tour of the city.

She took her everywhere, to all the major tourist attractions, stopping for lunch at Pink's, then spent the rest of the afternoon walking the Venice Beach Boardwalk. It had been a bit of a long drive, but neither of them cared when they finally got there. Alex couldn't believe all the men that were staring at her as they strolled along, and couldn't help but  
blush at the attention.

"Why would you be hung up on Matt when you have these willing men right at your fingertips?"

"Because I've gotten to know Matt. I don't want to have to waste my time becoming familiar with someone new. He's a sweet guy. I just wish I could get over the age difference.  
Though, he will be 20 at the end of the month..."

"Well, see! He won't be a teenager anymore, and you can shag his brains out guilt-free. It's just a shame he won't get any birthday sex."

"I haven't had birthday sex in the last five years. Unless it was by myself."

"When is he supposed to come back?"

"During his Christmas break, but what if that means having to exchange gifts? I wouldn't know the first thing to get him!" Jen eyed her speculatively. "Apart from my body." She  
giggled with a blush.

"Go on, don't you just wanna make a man out of him? Think of what a confidence boost it would be that he lost his virginity to _the_ Alex Kingston."

"If he was a really great guy, which he is, he wouldn't care who he lost it to."

"To be fair, you are better than most women out there. I'm sure you'd be patient, helpful, and understand that he's a beginner."

"Of course I would be. And there are a lot of things I want to teach him."

"There, that settles it then!"

"I still have two months to think about it."

"I hope you make the right choice and save all three of us some heartache."

"What would you have to be heartbroken about?"

"The fact that you can't get laid."

"I can, it's just I want to wait for the right guy."

"You're hopeless." She sighed.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

They had a great time at the beach, and Jennifer was happy to get away from the chilly English air and into the nice sunshine and heat of California. When they got back to the apartment, they ordered from Alex's new favorite Indian restaurant, and ate on the couch. It felt like old times when they lived together after her own divorce.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the turn of events, and was glad that she had been around to get her though most of the heartbreak. She was just thankful she hadn't been there to see her near-suicide attempt, otherwise the expression when she'd found her with a knife to her wrist in the bathtub would have been too much.

She hadn't even told Jen about it, and it was the only secret she had kept from her. She wondered what she would think if she did tell her. There was only one way to find out. After they had finished eating, and the containers had been thrown away, they sat back on the couch, and Alex sighed, searching for the courage to confess.

"Jen, I have to tell you something really important. Please don't think less of me or anything."

"Of course I won't. We've always been able to tell each other everything."

"When Ralph first told me about his affair, I was devastated, of course. I felt worthless, unattractive, and unloved. So I tried to kill myself." Her friend gasped and lightly laid her  
hand over hers.

"How?"

"I wanted to slit my wrists in the bath. I filled it with warm water, got the knife and everything, but I couldn't do it. As bad as I was hurting, I didn't want to have to leave you or my  
family. I also knew deep down that there would be someone else that would come along, and I'd forget all about Ralph. I think I've found that someone in Matt."

"Just take things one day at a time, and if you're meant to be together, you will be."

"I hope so."

"Let your heart heal completely, though."

"I think it already has. I'm ready to move on."

"That's my girl."

They shared a smile and a hug before going to bed. It would be another early morning for Alex, but she had gotten used to them. She wondered if Jen would want to hang around set with her like Matt had, but figured she deserved to sleep in after the eleven hour flight. Sleep came easily for Alex, drifting off with a smile because she was glad her friend was there.


	15. Another Dinner With George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrecting this story from the dead! I didn't realize it had been so long since the last chapter, and I didn't even make it worth the wait! I'm sorry >_

The next morning, Alex groaned as she shut off her alarm and rubbed her hands over her face. A strange smell was wafting into her room, and she furrowed her brow, wondering who would be brewing such strong coffee this early. After getting up, she slipped into her robe and went out to the kitchen to discover Jen making a quick breakfast for the two of them.

"Morning, sunshine!" She greeted cheerfully, giggling at Alex's eye roll. "Still not a morning person, huh?"

"No, and I was sure you wouldn't be either. Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but I was hoping to go with you. I'm going to use you in order to finally meet George Clooney."

"Your friendship with me is finally paying off."

"You know I've always love watching you work. It's just he's a bit more important this time."

"You're forgiven as long as we can go out for drinks afterward. George will most likely invite us out anyway."

"I would get to have drinks with him?! Oh, God, what if he flirts with me?"

"Flirt back. You haven't forgotten how, have you?"

"Of course not. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you have."

"I'm an actress, so I get to flirt with people all the time. In fact, there's a handsome doctor I'm trying to seduce on the show."

"Is it working?"

"I have a feeling the writers will let him give in eventually."

"How about off-screen?"

"Eriq's a really nice guy, but he's not my type."

"Because he's not Matt?" Alex didn't answer. She didn't need to since her expression was all Jen needed. 

"He will come back for Christmas, right?"

"I'm sure he will. Now, finish your breakfast so we can go."

xXx

On set, Alex rolled her eyes at Jennifer's attempt to attract George's attention. She didn't do anything outrageous, but whenever he would look at her, she would squeal a little and hide behind her friend. Alex soon became tired of it and pulled her over to talk to him. Jen gave some resistance, but gave up so as not to look afraid to meet the one and only George Clooney.

"Hey, Alex. You're here a bit earlier than usual."

"I could say the same for you. I'm always here at this time."

"Oh. I'm usually still sleeping."

"You're lucky. I have too much bloody hair to tame. I would love to get a few extra minutes of sleep."

"So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Jennifer, my best friend in the entire world. We've been through a lot together. She surprised me yesterday, and wanted to come to the set today to meet you."

"That's not entirely true. You know I always loved watching you work, Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you." She gushed, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." He replied as he lightly grasped her fingers to kiss her knuckles. Alex could have sworn her knees were going to give out as she swooned.

"Alright, you met him, now I have to go to hair and make-up. I'll see you later, George." She called over her shoulder as she dragged Jen with her to the destination.

"Oh my God, how do you ever get anything done with him around?! How can you remember your lines or anything?"

"Easy, he's too much of a playboy for me. Sure he's attractive, but I don't really see why women go so crazy over him."

"Really? That face! That voice! They both make me melt."

"Pull yourself together, Jen. He's just a man."

"To you, maybe." She muttered under her breath.

Alex sighed and shook her head as she climbed the steps up to the trailer door. Julianna was already there, another unfortunate soul with curly hair that needed to be tamed.   
They smiled at each other as Jennifer took an empty seat next to her friend. She was introduced, and pleasantries were exchanged.

"I've seen a few episodes already. I'm so jealous you get to kiss George." Jen gushed.

"Oh lord, here we go again." Alex sighed.

"What's it like?"

"Well, you know, it's certainly a perk to the job." Julianna answered with a sly grin.

Jennifer sighed longingly, while her friend rolled her eyes as the work on her hair and make-up began. They carried on a conversation (not about George anymore, much to Alex's delight). Jen said how much she was looking forward to watching her, making Alex smile, even though she knew she would most likely be watching more of Clooney than her.

Once her make-up was finished and her hair was styled into perfect ringlets and pulled half-way back with a clip, they left the trailer. More of the other actors had begun to show up, and Alex introduced Jennifer to all of them. She was shown around the sets until it was time to begin filming.

Alex didn't have many scenes that day, so they both spent most of the time watching the others who did. Jen never took her eyes off George, but she never whispered anything to Alex during because she figured she was already tired of hearing about him. At around 3:00, Alex had finished but stuck around in case she was asked out somewhere.

Sure enough, Julianna came up to them and said she was going out after around six or seven. Alex offered her to bring whoever wanted to come to her apartment for take-out and drinks. Once she got the list of the few people coming, she left with Jen to go clean the place up a bit and take a quick shower.

"This is exciting! I can't believe George will be in your flat!" She squealed in the car on the way back.

"It won't be the first time. He helped me move into it."

"Don't worry, I won't ogle or fawn over him anymore."

"I don't care. It's a small party, you're allowed to have fun."

"Besides, I'm not the desirable one in this friendship."

"That's ridiculous! You're just as attractive as I am. Also, my heart belongs to someone else, so he's all yours."

"Are you really going to mope about Matt until he comes back?"

"Probably."

"Well, not while I'm around."

On the way back to the apartment, they stopped at the grocery store to get snacks and drinks. Alex also purchased ingredients for supper and hoped that everyone else would   
want to eat it. She smiled as she remembered all the dinner parties her and Jen had had in the past. It quickly faded as she was also reminded of her then husband.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fun times we used to have in England - all our dinner parties and stuff. This is like old times, but with new friends. And I'm not married to that bastard anymore, thank God."

"I know it's easier said than done, but you need to forget about him. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Thanks, Jen. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. So, would you wanna help me cook?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Alex pulled the car into the parking garage next to the apartment complex, and the two of them carried the groceries inside the building and up to the flat. Upon entering, they put the bags in the kitchen and Alex began fixing the meal.

"I really am so grateful that you came, if only just to meet George bloody Clooney."

"I would have come anyway because you're my best mate and I love you. I just hate that we have to be apart for awhile."

"You could stay longer, if you want." Alex hinted hopefully, nudging her playfully.

"I'd love to, but I have my own career to worry about."

"Can't you say sod it for a couple weeks? You'll get to see a lot more of George." She winked.

"Unless you mean I'll get to see him naked, I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"I know, love, but I need to support myself too."

"Alright. Hopefully things on set pick up and I get more screen time soon. That will distract me."

"I hope so too. You're talent is too great to only have a small part."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm gonna go send Matt a quick email."

Going back to her bedroom, she grabbed her laptop, and sat on the bed with it. Opening her inbox, she saw she already had a message from him. She smiled as she read the sweet things he had written, and whimpered as a slow pulsing began in her womb at the naughty things.

She typed a quick response, then returned to the kitchen just in time to hear a knock on the front door. Going to answer it, she greeted George and Julianna warmly, and thanked them for coming. After offering them a drink, she led them to the living room and offered them a seat on the couch before excusing herself to check on dinner.

"Your boyfriend is here." She teased to Jen, earning herself a smack on the shoulder. "Why don't you bring him a drink?"

"Why don't you? He's your guest."

"I invited him here for you."

With a huff, Jennifer grabbed the glasses and took them out to the guests. Alex listened in on them talking, smiling to herself when George complimented her looks. She imagined her friend blushing as red as a beet, and wasn't disappointed when she returned to the kitchen with her face flushed.

"Oh god, why does he have to be so sexy?" She breathed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Are you going to be able to make it through dinner?"

"Not if he keeps smiling at me."

"You'll be fine. Just try not to leer so much."

"Are you sure he'll like what we chose for dinner?"

"Yes." She sighed, shaking her head with a fond smile.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for inviting him."

"No problem."

The two chatted with their guests, while Alex occasionally left to refill drinks and check on the food. A half hour later, it was ready, and the four of them sat at the table to eat. Jennifer sat on George's right hand side, and she couldn't have been happier. Alex smiled at her happiness, wishing desperately to have Matt there.

The more she missed him, the more she regretted not sleeping with him. She really wanted to, but had let her stupid feelings about the age difference get in the way. He made her happy - happier than she had ever been with Ralph, even when the relationship was new. All she had to do now was wait for Christmas.


	16. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update! Sorry again for taking so long to write these, but my brain hasn't felt like it lately.

Later that evening after George and Julianna left, Alex and Jen were doing the dishes. It felt like old times when they shared a flat together to mend each other's broken hearts. So many things had changed in that year, luckily for Alex, for the better. As much as she loved her best friend, she wished she could be sharing this moment with Matt. Jennifer seemed to sense something because she wasn't acting the same way she had been earlier that evening.

"What's up with you now?" Alex asked.

"I'm just tired. My heart is really worn out from beating so fast because of George." She chuckled to lighten the mood.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"Neither do I. Though, I'll come back whenever you need me. I know I'm not who you really need, but I'll be here all the same."

"I don't need Matt. I just want him."

"I understand. Does that mean you've changed your mind about shagging him?"

"I think so. He's all I can think about when I'm alone. I just wish I wouldn't have wasted the opportunity when he was still here."

"There will be another one. He's coming back for Christmas, yeah?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, see? Give him the best shag that'll have him believing in Father Christmas again."

Alex had to laugh at that. "I don't think I'm that fantastic in bed."

"Let him be the judge of that."

"Well, if we've finished the dishes, I'd like to go check my mail."

"Yeah, go on."

Leaving Jen with a beaming smile, she rushed back to her bedroom to turn on her laptop. Opening her mail, she found a reply from Matt. Her grin returned when she opened and read it. Her skin tingled as she paid extra attention to his words of desire for her and her body. She wrote another reply.

_You have no idea how much I wish you would take another week off school sooner than Christmas, because I'm not sure I'll be able to wait that long. From the time I wake to the time I go to bed, I ache for your cock to be inside me._

_Of course, I don't want you to jeopardize your future for me, so stay in school until the holiday. The wait will be worth it ;) ___

__She pushed send, and received a response within the next five minutes._ _

___Oh god, I long for the day when I can be inside you and feel your slick inner muscles tight around me as I fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your name.  
Of course, that's complete bollocks on my part. I doubt I'll be able to make you feel as good as I'd like you to feel, but that won't stop me from trying. I also wish I could return sooner, if only to get the disappointment over with. ____ _

____Alex let out a sad 'aw' to herself as she felt sorry for him, but assured him that he would have nothing to worry about. She expressed her fear that she was already forgetting the sound of his voice, and that she wished they could talk on the phone. In his reply, Matt said he wished cell phones were more adapted so he'd be able to call her without it costing an arm and a leg._ _ _ _

____Their exchange was cut short because he had to go to school, and it was getting late. Alex wished him a good day, while he said he hoped she would have sweet dreams. She smiled to herself as she imagined him smiling to himself in return. Shutting the laptop down, she moved to set it on the desk before going to find Jen to say good night._ _ _ _

____They had had a really nice last day together because she was leaving the next morning. Alex knew it would be a tearful goodbye, but she hoped not to cry too much, otherwise the make-up ladies would have to deal with her red, puffy eyes. Luckily, she only had a couple scenes that day, so she didn't have to be on set until 9am. Jennifer's flight left an hour earlier, so there should be plenty of time to calm herself._ _ _ _

____The next morning, they both got up early to have one last breakfast together. Despite neither of them wanting to have to be apart from each other again, it was full of laughter. Afterward, once Jen was packed and ready, Alex took her to the airport. Her mind flashed back to when she had taken Matt and the conversation they had had._ _ _ _

____Looking back, she couldn't believe she had been so ridiculous to say what she had to him. Perhaps she was afraid to get close to someone again and she was just using his age as an excuse. No one else made her as happy as she was when she was with him, and if he returned for Christmas, she didn't have any doubt that they would end up in bed together._ _ _ _

____"Take care of yourself." Jen told her as they walked to the gate together._ _ _ _

____"I will."_ _ _ _

____"Try not to get too discouraged waiting for Matt to come back."_ _ _ _

____"I can't make any promises there." Alex replied with a smirk._ _ _ _

____"Just please be good and find something, or someone, else to drown your sorrows in. I love you, and we'll talk again soon."_ _ _ _

____They gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. Alex cried as she waved goodbye to her as she walked away. She had to sit down for a bit to get herself under control,  
then left the airport. As she was about to go through the doors, she heard a voice behind her say her name._ _ _ _

____She turned around and couldn't believe who it was: Matt. Her jaw dropped and she stopped dead in her tracks as his beaming smile moved closer and closer to her in the crowd. Once the shock had been absorbed, she smiled as well, and ran to close the distance between them, jumping into his arms when she was close enough._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here?!" She asked when he had set her back down._ _ _ _

____"I couldn't bear being away from you one more second, so I wanted to surprise you."_ _ _ _

____"What about school?"_ _ _ _

____"I can pick up where I left off here. I'd like to stay, if you'll have me. I'll only need to stay with you until I can get a job and save for my own place."_ _ _ _

____"Matt, this is all very sudden, and I need to be on set in an hour..."_ _ _ _

____"It's alright. We'll figure things out tonight." He took a moment to look her up and down. "God, I missed you so much. I hope you're not angry that I'm here."_ _ _ _

____"No, just completely surprised. Still in shock, I think."_ _ _ _

____"Should I drive, then?"_ _ _ _

____"No, it's fine. Let's go."_ _ _ _

____Grabbing his hand, she led him outside and to her car. The bright orange cadillac wasn't that difficult to find, and after his suitcases were put in the back seat and trunk, they were on their way to her apartment. Neither said a word until they arrived in the living room. Matt looked around and noted that nothing had changed._ _ _ _

____"Well, you know where everything is. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I have to get going. I hope you'll be alright by yourself."_ _ _ _

____"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." His tone was far more flirtatious than it probably should have been._ _ _ _

____She left him with a slightly awkward smile, and headed to the bathroom. Throughout her shower, she still couldn't believe he was here again, willing to give up his life in England for her. He had always said he would, but she never thought he actually would. In a way, though, she was glad he had returned, if her mourning the loss of him like a deceased pet was anything to go by._ _ _ _

____Once her hair was clean, she got out and wrapped her body and hair in a towel before going to the bedroom to pick out a comfortable outfit. When she was dressed, she went back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. After brushing her teeth, she headed to the living room to find Matt raiding the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, sensing her presence in the doorway._ _ _ _

____"No thanks. I had something with Jen before I took her to the airport."_ _ _ _

____"Ah. I was wondering why you had been there. Thankfully you were, otherwise I probably would have missed you being home."_ _ _ _

____"Matt... have you told your parents about your sudden change of plans?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. They weren't crazy about them, but they'll come around soon enough. You're alright with me being back, aren't you? If that greeting at the airport was anything to go by, I'd  
say you are." He grinned._ _ _ _

____"Yes, I'm really glad you're back. I don't want to admit how much I missed you." She blushed._ _ _ _

____"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more, Alex."_ _ _ _

____"It was just a bold move to come back. I can't help but feel guilty for possibly being the reason you messed up your life."_ _ _ _

____"I haven't messed up anything. You're the only thing I want in my life now. I can develop my career here." He paused. "Would you mind if I gave you a hello kiss?"_ _ _ _

____"Go ahead."_ _ _ _

____He beamed as he rushed over to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek, and lowered his head until their lips met tenderly. Alex immediately melted against him, despite still not believing he was back, holding and kissing her like a long-lost lover. When they parted, she was gasping for air, and his earlier grin returned._ _ _ _

____"Good to know I can still leave you breathless, Kingston."_ _ _ _

____She was thankful his arm was still around her waist, otherwise she no doubt would have been on the floor. Her heart was pounding in her ears and so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it. _Say something _, she scolded herself. _Don't stand there and prove to him that he makes you completely crazy! _______ _ _

________"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" She asked, as it was the first thing that came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'd love to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Great. I should be back around 6 this evening, depending on how good the takes are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll be waiting patiently."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Matt gave her another kiss to her cheek, and she could have sworn she heard herself squeak quietly. He returned to looking for food, and after she regained her train of thought, she went to the front door, slipped into her flip-flops, and left. The drive to the studio seemed to take no time at all, despite the dreadful morning traffic, and when she pulled  
into the lot, she went straight to her trailer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After pacing around for a few minutes, her mind filled with millions of thoughts, she finally calmed herself and went to the hair and make-up trailer. She was greeted by George, and the usual ladies that did the styling. She was bursting to tell someone about her unexpected visit, and decided George was better than no one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Matt's back." She whispered to him as her curls were being brushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Already? I thought he would have been back the day after he left."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He says he's staying this time and try to start his acting career here. I know it sounds romantic, but what if he's completely messed up his life?! He's only 19, for Christ's sake!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So he's young enough to bounce back and possibly get into something else. Let him run his own life, Alex. He's an adult now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What am I supposed to do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just help him whenever you can along the way. Are things going to get serious between you two now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know. I really want him, but what if things become awkward after? Maybe there won't be any passion between us in the bedroom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You'll never know unless you try."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex sighed and sank a little in her chair. She had a feeling things would be amazing between them in bed, judging by the way he made her feel just by saying her name. The kisses always left her breathless and weak-kneed, even if they were just small pecks. She couldn't help but wonder how he would make her feel when he touched and kissed her more intimately, and she couldn't wait to find out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update! Sorry again for taking so long to write these, but my brain hasn't felt like it lately.

Later that evening after George and Julianna left, Alex and Jen were doing the dishes. It felt like old times when they shared a flat together to mend each other's broken hearts. So many things had changed in that year, luckily for Alex, for the better. As much as she loved her best friend, she wished she could be sharing this moment with Matt. Jennifer seemed to sense something because she wasn't acting the same way she had been earlier that evening.

"What's up with you now?" Alex asked.

"I'm just tired. My heart is really worn out from beating so fast because of George." She chuckled to lighten the mood.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"Neither do I. Though, I'll come back whenever you need me. I know I'm not who you really need, but I'll be here all the same."

"I don't need Matt. I just want him."

"I understand. Does that mean you've changed your mind about shagging him?"

"I think so. He's all I can think about when I'm alone. I just wish I wouldn't have wasted the opportunity when he was still here."

"There will be another one. He's coming back for Christmas, yeah?"

"That's the plan."

"Well, see? Give him the best shag that'll have him believing in Father Christmas again."

Alex had to laugh at that. "I don't think I'm that fantastic in bed."

"Let him be the judge of that."

"Well, if we've finished the dishes, I'd like to go check my mail."

"Yeah, go on."

Leaving Jen with a beaming smile, she rushed back to her bedroom to turn on her laptop. Opening her mail, she found a reply from Matt. Her grin returned when she opened and read it. Her skin tingled as she paid extra attention to his words of desire for her and her body. She wrote another reply.

_You have no idea how much I wish you would take another week off school sooner than Christmas, because I'm not sure I'll be able to wait that long. From the time I wake to the time I go to bed, I ache for your cock to be inside me._

_Of course, I don't want you to jeopardize your future for me, so stay in school until the holiday. The wait will be worth it ;)  
_

She pushed send, and received a response within the next five minutes.

_Oh god, I long for the day when I can be inside you and feel your slick inner muscles tight around me as I fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your name._

_Of course, that's complete bollocks on my part. I doubt I'll be able to make you feel as good as I'd like you to feel, but that won't stop me from trying. I also wish I could return sooner, if only to get the disappointment over with._

Alex let out a sad 'aw' to herself as she felt sorry for him, but assured him that he would have nothing to worry about. She expressed her fear that she was already forgetting the sound of his voice, and that she wished they could talk on the phone. In his reply, Matt said he wished cell phones were more adapted so he'd be able to call her without it costing an arm and a leg.

Their exchange was cut short because he had to go to school, and it was getting late. Alex wished him a good day, while he said he hoped she would have sweet dreams. She smiled to herself as she imagined him smiling to himself in return. Shutting the laptop down, she moved to set it on the desk before going to find Jen to say good night.

They had had a really nice last day together because she was leaving the next morning. Alex knew it would be a tearful goodbye, but she hoped not to cry too much, otherwise the make-up ladies would have to deal with her red, puffy eyes. Luckily, she only had a couple scenes that day, so she didn't have to be on set until 9am. Jennifer's flight left an hour earlier, so there should be plenty of time to calm herself.

The next morning, they both got up early to have one last breakfast together. Despite neither of them wanting to have to be apart from each other again, it was full of laughter. Afterward, once Jen was packed and ready, Alex took her to the airport. Her mind flashed back to when she had taken Matt and the conversation they had had.

Looking back, she couldn't believe she had been so ridiculous to say what she had to him. Perhaps she was afraid to get close to someone again and she was just using his age as an excuse. No one else made her as happy as she was when she was with him, and if he returned for Christmas, she didn't have any doubt that they would end up in bed together.

"Take care of yourself." Jen told her as they walked to the gate together.

"I will."

"Try not to get too discouraged waiting for Matt to come back."

"I can't make any promises there." Alex replied with a smirk.

"Just please be good and find something, or someone, else to drown your sorrows in. I love you, and we'll talk again soon."

They gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. Alex cried as she waved goodbye to her as she walked away. She had to sit down for a bit to get herself under control, then left the airport. As she was about to go through the doors, she heard a voice behind her say her name.

She turned around and couldn't believe who it was: Matt. Her jaw dropped and she stopped dead in her tracks as his beaming smile moved closer and closer to her in the crowd. Once the shock had been absorbed, she smiled as well, and ran to close the distance between them, jumping into his arms when she was close enough.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked when he had set her back down.

"I couldn't bear being away from you one more second, so I wanted to surprise you."

"What about school?"

"I can pick up where I left off here. I'd like to stay, if you'll have me. I'll only need to stay with you until I can get a job and save for my own place."

"Matt, this is all very sudden, and I need to be on set in an hour..."

"It's alright. We'll figure things out tonight." He took a moment to look her up and down. "God, I missed you so much. I hope you're not angry that I'm here."

"No, just completely surprised. Still in shock, I think."

"Should I drive, then?"

"No, it's fine. Let's go."

Grabbing his hand, she led him outside and to her car. The bright orange Cadillac wasn't that difficult to find, and after his suitcases were put in the back seat and trunk, they were on their way to her apartment. Neither said a word until they arrived in the living room. Matt looked around and noted that nothing had changed.

"Well, you know where everything is. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I have to get going. I hope you'll be alright by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." His tone was far more flirtatious than it probably should have been.

She left him with a slightly awkward smile, and headed to the bathroom. Throughout her shower, she still couldn't believe he was here again, willing to give up his life in England for her. He had always said he would, but she never thought he actually would. In a way, though, she was glad he had returned, if her mourning the loss of him like a deceased pet was anything to go by.

Once her hair was clean, she got out and wrapped her body and hair in a towel before going to the bedroom to pick out a comfortable outfit. When she was dressed, she went back to the bathroom to blow-dry her hair. After brushing her teeth, she headed to the living room to find Matt raiding the cupboards and fridge in the kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, sensing her presence in the doorway.

"No thanks. I had something with Jen before I took her to the airport."

"Ah. I was wondering why you had been there. Thankfully you were, otherwise I probably would have missed you being home."

"Matt... have you told your parents about your sudden change of plans?"

"Yeah. They weren't crazy about them, but they'll come around soon enough. You're alright with me being back, aren't you? If that greeting at the airport was anything to go by, I'd say you are." He grinned.

"Yes, I'm really glad you're back. I don't want to admit how much I missed you." She blushed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more, Alex."

"It was just a bold move to come back. I can't help but feel guilty for possibly being the reason you messed up your life."

"I haven't messed up anything. You're the only thing I want in my life now. I can develop my career here." He paused. "Would you mind if I gave you a hello kiss?"

"Go ahead."

He beamed as he rushed over to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand cupping her cheek, and lowered his head until their lips met tenderly. Alex immediately melted against him, despite still not believing he was back, holding and kissing her like a long-lost lover. When they parted, she was gasping for air, and his earlier grin returned.

"Good to know I can still leave you breathless, Kingston."

She was thankful his arm was still around her waist, otherwise she no doubt would have been on the floor. Her heart was pounding in her ears and so hard in her chest that she was sure he could hear it. _Say something,_ she scolded herself. _Don't stand there and prove to him that he makes you completely crazy!_

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" She asked, as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"I'd love to."

"Great. I should be back around 6 this evening, depending on how good the takes are."

"I'll be waiting patiently."

Matt gave her another kiss to her cheek, and she could have sworn she heard herself squeak quietly. He returned to looking for food, and after she regained her train of thought, she went to the front door, slipped into her flip-flops, and left. The drive to the studio seemed to take no time at all, despite the dreadful morning traffic, and when she pulled into the lot, she went straight to her trailer.

After pacing around for a few minutes, her mind filled with millions of thoughts, she finally calmed herself and went to the hair and make-up trailer. She was greeted by George, and the usual ladies that did the styling. She was bursting to tell someone about her unexpected visit, and decided George was better than no one.

"Matt's back." She whispered to him as her curls were being brushed.

"Already? I thought he would have been back the day after he left."

"He says he's staying this time and try to start his acting career here. I know it sounds romantic, but what if he's completely messed up his life?! He's only 19, for Christ's sake!"

"So he's young enough to bounce back and possibly get into something else. Let him run his own life, Alex. He's an adult now."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just help him whenever you can along the way. Are things going to get serious between you two now?"

"I don't know. I really want him, but what if things become awkward after? Maybe there won't be any passion between us in the bedroom."

"You'll never know unless you try."

Alex sighed and sank a little in her chair. She had a feeling things would be amazing between them in bed, judging by the way he made her feel just by saying her name. The kisses always left her breathless and weak-kneed, even if they were just small pecks. She couldn't help but wonder how he would make her feel when he touched and kissed her more intimately, and she couldn't wait to find out.


	18. Relaxation

Filming that day seemed to take forever. She was so distracted that what little lines she had got twisted. It was cute the first couple of times, but she eventually began to get annoyed with herself (along with the director and co-stars, no doubt). She apologized profusely, and when they wrapped for the day, she rushed back to her trailer to change out of her costume, then headed home.

Matt was on the couch when she walked in the door, and he greeted her with a smile. She returned a genuinely happy one, unlike the forced one earlier that morning. The shock had finally worn off as she replayed George's advice in her head. She took a seat next to him and saw that he was watching football.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Long." She sighed. "How about yours?"

"Lonely."

"Are you about ready to go out?"

"Yeah, I just need to put on shoes."

"I'll go get changed."

"I like what you're wearing."

"It smells like my trailer."

"You smell wonderful." He said as he took her wrist and inhaled the faint trace of perfume that was still there.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips at the compliment, and shivered when she felt him press a kiss to the pulse point there. Looking into his eyes, she saw them sparkling with adoration that was all for her, and her heart rate increased as her body flushed hot.

"I'll just freshen up a bit, shall I?"

"You're perfect." He breathed.

"Alright, then. We can go."

She felt like she was in a trance and she would do whatever he said. He helped her up from the couch and led her to the door where they put shoes on, then left. He took her to a restaurant of her choice, even though it wasn't his favorite nationality to eat. It was worth it to see the smile on her face.

Afterward, Alex decided to go for a walk on the beach. The moon made the ocean sparkle, and the moment seemed like such a cliche, but she didn't care. It was perfect in her eyes. They casually strolled hand in hand, enjoying the sand between their toes. When she began to shiver from the chill of the air, he put an arm around her to keep her warm.

"I should have brought a sweater." She said.

"You have me." He whispered in her ear.

His warm breath spread to the rest of her body, and she suddenly wasn't cold anymore. She wanted him badly, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to wait until they got back to the apartment. She tried thinking completely non-sexual thoughts, and it seemed to be working (though, the pulsing between her legs was hard to ignore).

"I really am glad you're here, Matt." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you don't think I've made a mistake?"

"Well... kind of. But you're a gift from God at this point. I'm tired of being alone here. It'll be nice having company."

"I had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I."

"We should get back and get you warmed up." He suggested when he noticed her shivering had gotten worse.

_What did you have in mind? _She wanted to say, but felt it would have been inappropriate. He wouldn't want to have sex with her this soon, would he? Instead, she hummed in agreement, and they turned around to head to the car. When the engine started up, Matt turned the heat on, earning himself a smile. Alex couldn't stop herself from leaning over and giving him a kiss, which surprised both of them.__

__"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that."_ _

__"It was perfectly alright. I really enjoy kissing you."_ _

__"You're not so bad yourself."_ _

__"It seems like every second I'm not kissing you are seconds wasted."_ _

__"Aww, you always say the sweetest things."_ _

__"I'll run you a bubble bath when we get home."_ _

__"Sounds wonderful."_ _

__Alex had the urge to ask him to join her, but she kept it to herself and instead asked if he'd make some hot chocolate. She suddenly couldn't wait to get home. It would be the perfect ending to a perfect evening._ _

__When they returned to the apartment, Matt filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up before going to the bathroom to fix her bath. It felt really nice to be able to do these things for her, and he suddenly fantasized about being her slave. He wouldn't have minded one bit._ _

__He left her to soak, returning to the kitchen to finish her beverage. He topped it off with some marshmallows before bringing it to her. He knocked first, and his heart leapt when he heard her tell him to come in. He was suddenly bashful, even though all her private bits would be obscured by bubbles._ _

__"Your hot cocoa, madam." He teased as he presented the steaming mug._ _

__"Thank you very much." She let out a low hum when she took a sip, the sound going straight to his groin. "Mmm, I could get used to this."_ _

__"Enjoy."_ _

__"Matt?"_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"Would you, um, like to join me?"_ _

__"Wanna see me naked, Kingston?" He grinned, and she blushed even harder._ _

__"I'll look away if it makes you uncomfortable."_ _

__"I'm not shy."_ _

__Her gaze remained on him as he casually removed his clothes, and she continued sipping her hot chocolate. When he removed his boxers, she glanced down. She wanted to see him completely naked the first time they had sex. She took a long drink when he stepped into the tub, looking back up at him when his manhood was concealed by the bubbles._ _

__"This is nice." He complimented._ _

__"This is delicious as well." She replied, holding up the mug. "Would you like some?"_ _

__"You're sharing so much with me tonight, Alex." He joked as he took it from her, making a point of drinking from the same side of the rim as her. "It makes me wonder what else  
you're willing to share."_ _

__"Like my bed, for instance?" She flirted with a wink._ _

__"Only when you feel ready."_ _

__"I know you're just trying to protect my feelings, but don't act like you're not anxious to shag me. When was the last time you've been with a girl?"_ _

__"Um, well... I've actually never really been with one, if you know what I mean." His face was beet red, and not from the heat of the water._ _

__"You're a virgin?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"No. I was about your age when I lost my virginity. I thought I was ready, but looking back, I wasn't. I don't regret it, though, because the sex became so nice."_ _

__"I want my first time to be with you. I trust you to take care of me, and not judge me because I don't know what I'm doing. I could learn a lot from you."_ _

__"What would you like to learn first?"_ _

__"How to please you."_ _

__After setting the half-empty mug on the floor, she scooted closer to him, took his hand, and put it over her breast. She couldn't hold back the soft moan of being touched for the first time in so long. His palm cupped her perfectly, and she couldn't resist kissing him. It was slow and gentle, their tongues caressing lazily as he continued to fondle her._ _

__She gasped when his thumb brushed her nipple, and he pulled away in fear that he had done something wrong. She simply smiled to assure him it had felt good and brought his hand back to her chest. Matt gradually moved his other hand to touch the other breast as he trailed kisses up and down her neck._ _

__She could feel herself becoming slick between her legs as she let out more sounds of pleasure. Alex didn't think that she had ever been this aroused just from someone touching her breasts, and thought she would cum just from this. She thought she had when his lips wrapped around a nipple and his tongue circled the bud slowly._ _

__"That's good." She managed to praise, and she felt him smile against her skin._ _

__As much as it pained her to do it, she cupped his face and pulled him away from her breast. He gave her a confused look, but she just kissed him gently before resting back against the porcelain. Matt reached beneath the water to grab her foot and began to massage it. Her body felt so sensitive that she expected to orgasm from that as well._ _

__He continued massaging her feet until the water got cold and most of the bubbles had popped. He got out first, Alex averting her eyes again until he was wrapped in a towel. He looked away from her as well as he wanted to see her naked only when she felt comfortable (even though he had just had her tit in his mouth)._ _

__"Meet me in my bedroom and I'll show you more."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger!


	19. Starting Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the millionth time, I apologize this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait.

They went their separate ways, she into her bedroom and he in the guest room. Both their hearts were pounding with the anticipation that something was finally going to happen. Matt put on sweatpants and a t-shirt because he wanted to focus on just her. If she wanted to have sex, he was perfectly fine with that, but it was her decision.

After waiting about five minutes for whatever Alex was possibly doing, he made the short journey to her bedroom slowly. He peered around the door frame to see her lying on her bed, her body still wrapped in the towel. She gave him a warm smile when she saw him, and he took that as permission to enter.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his pants as he made his way to the bed and sat down. They were also trembling slightly, and she must have noticed because she covered the right one with hers and looked at him with those beautiful eyes that made everything alright.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little." His voice quivered with his reply.

"We don't have to do this."

"I know, but I've waited so long. I also can't bear the thought that the only orgasms you've had lately were by your own hand." She laughed at that and it lightened the mood greatly, making him feel less afraid. 

"It's very sweet of you to be so concerned about my orgasms."

"They're very important. There is no reason why you should have to go unsatisfied."

"And you think you can satisfy me?" She teased, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll certainly try."

With a naughty smirk, he leaned in to capture her lips with his. They shared a soft hum when their tongues tangled together, already familiar with one another. Alex laid back until she was lying down, and Matt never broke the kiss. His hand roamed her body, over the towel at first, then became brave enough to uncover her breasts. 

His first glimpse of them took his breath away. As he had discovered during the bath, they fit perfectly in his hands, but noted that the left one was a bit smaller than the right. It didn't matter to him because, in his eyes, they were perfect. Her rosy nipples jutted out proudly on an areola that was perfectly round. His silence was a little unnerving to her, though.

"Surely you've seen tits before." She said.

"Of course, but not yours. I've waited so long for this moment."

"They're nothing special."

"They are to me because they're part of you."

"Would you like to see more?" She purred.

"Not this time. I'd rather just feel. Unless you want more than just my fingers."

"Whatever you're comfortable with. We can take things slow."

"Thanks, Alex. I knew you'd understand."

She replied with a smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair, bringing him back in for another kiss. His hand cupped her breast again as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sound of her soft moan went straight to his groin and she arched into his touch. 

When they parted for air moments later, he moved his lips down to her chest while his hand continued to the bottom of the towel. Stroking the edge of it, Alex parted her legs slowly. Matt took the hint, but didn't act on it yet. Instead, he teased her by stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

"Don't play with me." She said in a threatening tone.

"I'm just getting to know your body. You said we could go slow."

"You'd get to know it a lot better if you touched the right places. I didn't mean this slow." 

"I'm sure there are lots of other places that are just as pleasurable."

"Not ones that matter." She grumbled, and Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you keep this up, you can just forget it." He threatened halfheartedly.

"You couldn't bear letting me go unsatisfied."

"No, I couldn't, but I'd get over it eventually."

"Bastard." She smirked.

"You know I would never do that to you, Alex."

"Then show me what you can do with your fingers."

Matt slowly moved his hand up the inside of her thigh until he felt the slight tickle of her soft pubes. She spread her legs a little further and his hand was suddenly engulfed in the heat from her sex. She whimpered when a finger slipped between her labia to explore her moist folds.

He hadn't touched a woman in a couple years, and he was glad to know that nothing had changed. Though Alex felt better than the other girls he had been with. Perhaps it was because she was a woman, but whatever the reason, he wouldn't trade anything for this moment right now. He didn't want anything, or to be anywhere else, than right here, right now.

"Does this feel good?" He asked as he slowly rubbed her clit.

"Yes." She breathed in response. "Have you ever touched a woman before?"

"Of course I have, but they didn't feel as nice as this."

"You're just saying that." She blushed.

"No, I'm not. You're my favorite woman I've ever been with."

"How many others have you been with?"

"Two." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"And you're still a virgin? How did that happen?" She teased.

"Dunno. I guess I wasn't ready. But I feel ready with you."

"Would you like me to touch you? I noticed you were a little excited."

"I'll be ok. Just teach me how to take care of you."

Alex nodded and gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and guided his fingers inside of her. He stiffened a little at the change of texture, but began to slowly thrust them in and out. She seemed to enjoy it for her breathing became more labored and her moans were becoming slightly louder.

"Curl them up and press against that spongy flesh that you feel." She instructed. "Yes, just like that. Oh god, yes, right there!"

Matt smiled when her noises filled the room and her hand fisted the blanket. She began to writhe against the mattress with her head thrown back against the pillow. He took advantage of her exposed throat by covering it with kisses and playful nips. He could feel her inner muscles contracting and becoming slicker with her juices.

His cock was also reacting to watching and listening to her, and it wasn't long before he was completely hard and throbbing. At least he would have something good to wank to later in the guest room. Unless Alex wanted to take care of him once he was done with her, which he actually sort of hoped she would.

"I'm so close." She informed him. 

With one more press to her G-spot, she came hard with a shudder. He let her catch her breath as he extracted his fingers reluctantly from her still-contracting channel. They were glistening with her wetness, and he noticed she was looking at them as well.

"Taste them." She said.

Matt brought them up to his lips and licked the tip of his index finger to discover the salty tanginess. He hummed as he sucked the rest of her juices off, and he suddenly wanted to taste it from the source (but only if she allowed it, of course). When the other digit was cleaned, he reached down to adjust his painful erection, but only made it worse.

"Would you like me to take care of you now?"

"If you want to."

"Get your pants off." She replied with a naughty smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He knelt up to slip the sweatpants down his hips, unleashing his throbbing member to the chilly air. Alex couldn't hold back her gasp when she saw the size of it and felt an unexpected gush of fresh wetness between her thighs at the thought of having it inside her.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No. I've just never seen one as big as yours."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't sound so surprised. I don't sleep around."

"I didn't say you did."

"I've only been with three guys and one of those was my ex-husband."

"I wasn't trying to imply that you're a slag."

"You better not have been, or you can just forget this whole thing." 

Alex tried to sound threatening, but looking at his hurt expression, she couldn't help but smile. He looked like a sad puppy and it was so adorable. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a kiss, scooting closer and resting her hand on his thigh. She slowly moved her way up until she encountered his erection and gripped it gently. Her   
fingers just barely closed around the girth.

"If you just want my hand, I have some lotion in the drawer of the night stand."

He leaned over to retrieve it, and handed it to her. With a smirk, she squeezed some out into her palm and grasped his cock again. She started slow, going from the base all the   
way to the tip, then back down. Matt whimpered softly from what she hoped was pleasure, but his eyes rolling to the back of his head was a big clue that it felt good.

"Has anyone ever gone down on you before?" She asked.

"Just once."

"Did you like it?"

"It was alright. I don't think she really knew what she was doing."

"Well, I do." She replied with a flirty grin.

"Let's take one thing at a time. I'm just as thrilled with a hand job as I would be about having sex with you."

"At least you don't have to do it yourself."

"I wouldn't have minded, but your hand is better than mine."

"It feels good?"

"Yes, very. Though a bit surreal." He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm here with you. Just let me know when your arm gets tired."

"I think I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I don't think I'll last much longer."

With her increasingly rapid pace, the residual feel of her slick inner muscles on his fingers and taste of her in his mouth, he came about a minute later. The bottom of his shirt and thighs were covered in thick ropes of his semen, and Alex gave him her towel to clean up with afterward. Matt averted his eyes again, so he could be surprised when they took things further.

"Why don't you just look? I've seen yours now. You act as though you've never seen one before." He blushed a deep shade of red, and she suddenly realized. "You haven't, have   
you?"

"No. I had never gotten that far with my other girlfriends."

"It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She climbed off the bed and stood there. "Look at me."

His eyes immediately flicked to hers, completely bypassing anything below her waist. After a few moments, he finally got the nerve to slowly move his gaze down her body, past her breasts, her toned, flat stomach, and settled on the wide strip of dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

"There. It's not so bad, is it?" 

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, sweetie. I think you've learned enough for tonight. We should both get some sleep."

"Good night, Alex." He replied as he got off the bed and put his sweatpants back on.

"Night. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

She watched him leave the room, ignoring the sudden impulse to ask him to stay.


	20. A Change of Plan

As she lay in bed, in her spaghetti strap top and loose-fitting capri bottoms, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. She had finally had an orgasm that wasn't caused by her own hand, but something didn't feel quite right. Alex didn't regret it by any means, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that they hadn't done more.

When she had stood naked in front of him, she'd hoped he would have grabbed her around the waist, thrown her back on the bed, and had his way with her. She understood that Matt was inexperienced and would take things slow with him, but she didn't know if she would have the willpower to not assert herself inappropriately.

"Pull yourself together, Alex." She scolded herself aloud, turning over with a sigh and tried to fall asleep.

The memory of his fingers inside her caused a dull throbbing to begin in her womb, and she growled as she flipped onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she willed any other thoughts to enter her mind, but to no avail. After nearly three minutes of trying, and the throbbing getting worse, she finally relented and slipped her arm under the blanket and down the front of her pants.

She was wet again, even after cleaning herself up when he had gone to his room. Her fingers were sliding all over as she rubbed her clit, and she eventually got frustrated and retrieved her vibrator from the night stand. Matt had no doubt seen it when he took out the lotion earlier, but she didn't feel embarrassed whatsoever since she had told him about it during one of their naughty nightly chats.

Slipping her pajama bottoms off, Alex immediately inserted the toy and turned it on high. She tried as hard as she could to stifle her sounds as she gripped the sheets tightly. Her thoughts were filled of Matt on top of her, his cock in place of the vibrator. She could still feel the warmth and smoothness of it on her palm. She couldn't even stop herself from moaning his name during climax.

After getting up to clean off again, she put her pants back on and fell quickly to sleep, wondering what he was dreaming. Meanwhile, in the guest room, Matt couldn't sleep either, and was having his own session of self-pleasure. He had been listening to her soft moans and quickly found his release, wiping up the mess with his earlier soiled t-shirt before drifting off as well.

The next morning, he woke up first, and thought it would be a great idea to make her breakfast in bed. As he hurried to the kitchen, he was saddened to discover she was already awake, nursing a cup of coffee. He wished he had put a shirt on, but after last night, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"Good morning." She greeted. 

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Well enough."

Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with her at the table. The atmosphere between them felt different, but not awkward. Despite what had happened the night before, nothing had really changed (except they knew a bit more about each others' bodies).

"Listen, I hope last night hasn't changed anything between us. I understand where you stand on relationships, and I just want you to know that I'm cool with what we've started. As long as it doesn't have to end."

"Oh, yeah. I really enjoyed it as well." She replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I can't wait for whatever else you want to teach me." He paused to gather courage for his question. "Can I give you a kiss?"

"I think, after last night, you don't have to ask that anymore."

Setting his mug down, he leaned over the small table, and Alex met him in the middle until their lips touched. It began as a short peck, but he quickly cupped her face and deepened the affection. She hummed deeply as she reciprocated as enthusiastically as him. When they parted moments later, she couldn't breathe or think of anything to say.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." He blushed.

"You can continue as often as you like." She purred in response.

"Always the flirt, Miss Kingston."

"And what would a handsome young man like you do with a woman like me?"

"Well, any other man would probably take advantage of you, but--"

"You're not one of those guys." Alex finished for him.

"I really want to be, if that's what you want."

"You don't have to change for me, darling. I like the way you are."

"Be honest, if I picked you up and carried you into your bedroom to fuck you senseless, would you stop me?"

The idea awakened the butterflies in her stomach, the beating of their wings strong enough to make her muscles clench. The thoughts that had gotten her off the night before could happen if she worked the situation correctly. Though, they had agreed to take things slow, and no matter what, she would be patient for as long as it took.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Would you like me to, then?"

"I thought you wanted to learn from me."

"I do, but I don't think I could be patient enough just learning a little at a time. I want to explore you completely. I can't stop thinking about you standing naked in front of me. I can still feel the warm slickness of you on my fingers, and the stiffness of your nipples on my tongue."

Alex's breathing sped up as she listened to his words. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was his touch. She unconsciously dragged her tongue slowly across her lips, not even trying to be sexy, but his eyes followed the movement. 

"Am I really what you want?" She asked.

"Yes. You're all I ever wanted."

"I just need to be sure. You know my past..."

"I've told you I would never break your heart. I really want to be with you, but I said I understand if you're not ready for a serious relationship."

"I'm not, and neither are you. At least, not with someone like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Alex. You're a thirty-five year old divorcee who is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"And you're a nineteen year old who has dropped out of school and is throwing his life away for me."

"I'm not doing it just for you. Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"Yes, and you also deserve to be successful in a career that you love."

"Tell me you didn't miss me while I was gone. Because I know for a fact that you did. You even said so."

"Of course I missed you!"

"Then you want me to stay?"

"I think you should go back to England and explain to your parents what you're throwing your life away for. And don't tell me they'll understand because they won't."

"I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want with my life." His tone was hard, and Alex could tell he was getting angry.

"I don't want to feel guilty for taking you away from something you love doing. You do enjoy acting, don't you?"

"I love being with you more, Alex. Though, perhaps I should go back. I'll let you miss me a little more, and hopefully you'll realize your true feelings for me."

Matt got up from the table so quickly that he pushed it toward her, sloshing her coffee and spilling some over the rim of the mug. He stormed to the guest room, leaving Alex to wonder what the hell had gone wrong in such a short amount of time. Obviously she was still uneasy about him just showing up unannounced, having dropped out of drama school and possibly ruining his life.

Or, was she really just pushing him away in order to protect herself? She had missed him terribly while he was away, but that was only because she had missed the company.   
Though, even when Jennifer was with her, she still missed him. She missed his smell, the way he hugged and kissed her so lovingly, the way his eyes lit up whenever he looked at her.

She could hear him slamming things around in his room, and she hurried to it to make sure he wasn't tearing anything apart. When she got to the door, she saw he was shoving things into his suitcase furiously. She entered cautiously and put her hand on her arm, but recoiled when he raised his hand to her, ready to strike. His face was red and angry, with tear tracks on his cheeks, and she closed her eyes and awaited the blow, but it never came.

Instead, he immediately stopped when he saw her, slowly lowered his hand and completely broke down into sobs. When Alex opened her eyes, Matt was lying on the bed in a fetal position, his heaving cries filling the room. He tried to muffle them into the blanket. She laid down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and whispering softly in his ear.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"I just wanted you to love me back." He sobbed, the sound breaking her heart. "Please don't make me go home."

"Your parents are probably worried."

"I already told them where I was going. I called them from the airport before my flight here. Though, maybe I should go back. You won't want me to stay after this display."

"I find men who can cry very handsome." She offered with a smile.

He rolled over to look at her and she brushed his tears away as he sniffled. He could feel his nose running, but didn't have anything to wipe it on. Alex kissed his forehead, only to make him start crying again. She shushed him gently as he buried his face in her hair, and she just let him cry it out, knowing he would feel better after.

A minute later, his sounds stopped and his body stopped trembling, and she realized he had cried himself to sleep. She wanted to get up, but was overpowered by the urge to stay. So she did. She curled up against him, pulled the quilt at the end of the bed over them, and fell asleep. 

When she woke up sometime later, she was alone, and the spot where Matt had been was barely warm. Turning over to look at the clock, she was surprised to see it was after noon. Her robe had become loose around her, which she retied when she stood up and went to find her companion. She found him in the kitchen making some tea.

"Hi." She said shyly when he turned to look at her.

"Hey. Would you like some tea?"

"Love some, thanks." She took a seat at the table and watched him grab another mug from the cupboard. "Look, Matt--"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me, but I acted very immaturely. I promise it will never happen again."

"No, it isn't that."

"Then what?"

"I just wanted to apologize for whatever I said that upset you."

"I guess I upset myself. I was a fool to believe you would ever want something serious with me. As I proved, I'm just an emotional, idiotic young boy."

"You're not, you just have a lot of feelings. But it's alright. You're so in touch with yourself that you will be a magnificent actor." She offered him a smile, and he returned it.

"Thanks. That really means a lot coming from you. I hope I have the honor to work with you some day."

"So, you're going back to London?"

"Yes, Alex, I'm going back to London."

"Would you think me cruel if I said I'll miss you terribly?"

"Only if you don't mean it."

"When I took you to the airport the last time, I cried when I came home. I don't know why, it just washed over me. I suppose I was scared that I'd never see you again."

"I wish I could stay, but you're right. I shouldn't throw my entire life away for you. If we're meant to be together, we'll meet again some day."

"You won't regret it, I promise."

The kettle whistled, and he turned off the stove burner to fill the mugs. After putting the bags in, he brought them back to the table, and they sat in silence and sipped the hot beverage. Once they finished, Matt spoke again.

"My flight is tomorrow morning at nine."

"Alright. I'll give you a lift."

"I can take a cab, it's no trouble."

"I don't mind taking you. Or are you afraid that I'll have the same reaction as the last time you left?"

"No, I'm not. Though, I wish you wouldn't. I don't like seeing you cry, let alone having to hear about it. Especially when I'm not around to comfort you."

"I think I'll be alright this time."

"I don't suppose you'd fancy a shag for the road."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"Not really, but why not, eh? Who knows if we'll ever see each other again. I don't want to regret not having you at least once."

"I think we should have lunch first, don't you?"

"Absolutely. After all, I'll need all the energy I can get." He smirked, making her giggle.

"I haven't agreed to us shagging... yet. If you play your cards right, it just might happen." She replied with a wink.

"It's alright if it doesn't. I'd just prefer to disappoint you sooner rather than later."

"You didn't disappoint me last night." She walked to stand in front of him.

"Are you sure? I thought I was pretty rubbish." He brushed his fingertips down her jaw.

"I came, didn't I?" She purred, grabbing his hand to bring it to her lips to kiss them.

"You could have been faking."

"I'm not that good of an actress."

"I beg to differ." Matt started to lean in to kiss her, but stopped. "Wait, you're not just taking the piss here, right? We're really going to do this?"

"After lunch, I said. And while you're out, pick up some condoms."

"Where am I going for food?"

"Wherever you want. Just get anything you think I might like."

"Is this a test?"

"A little, but I trust you to make the right choice." She gave him a quick kiss. "Don't keep me waiting." She added with a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger.


	21. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally resurrected from the dead! Hopefully I can start working on my other old stories as well.

Matt drove around for ten blocks until he found a decent curry house. He hoped Alex would be in the mood for it, because he was, and he also wanted to pass the test. He assumed another thing she would be missing from home was a good curry, and he wanted so badly to be right. The next thing was choosing one he thought she would like. To play it safe, he got her chicken curry with white rice, and some naan. He waited for the meal to be cooked, boxed, and served to him in a plastic bag, then returned to her apartment to await her approval or disappointment.

“I hope I chose right.” He winced as he set the bag on the kitchen table. Alex smiled when she the logo on the side of it.

“You did. How did you know I've been missing curry?”

“Lucky guess.” He shrugged in response.

“Though, it wasn't the best choice for what we have planned after.” She smirked.

“Mouth wash.”

“True. Speaking of, did you remember the condoms?”

“Shit. I was too worried about the food. I'll go get some now. I saw a pharmacy on the corner.”

Before Alex could say anything, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and said he would be right back before rushing out the door. She began to eat, and was halfway through when he returned. She was surprised when he held up a box of ten, not being able to contain herself as she burst out into giggles.

“How many times do you expect to have sex before you leave tomorrow?”

“I expect you to teach me everything I need to know.”

“And I will, but only if you're a good boy and eat all of your supper.”

He sat back down across from her at the table and began to eat. She took her time, and they ended up finishing at the same time. Matt didn't rush, like she expected him to, but let the anticipation set the mood for them. Throughout the meal, they exchanged wanting glances and flirtatious smiles that left them both incredibly aroused.

After clearing away the containers, and putting the silverware in the sink, Alex told him to get ready in the guest bathroom, while she prepared herself in her own. He was to meet her in her bedroom in five minutes. He was so anxious and eager to learn that he didn't even feel nervous. He couldn't believe he was finally going to lose his virginity, and to Alex Kingston of all people. Though, it wasn't her fame he was interested in, it was her beauty. To him, she was the most heavenly creature in the entire universe.

He went to his room to freshen his breath, gargling with the minty liquid three times, just to be sure, and ended up with a numb tongue. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds, but he still had four minutes until he could go to her. He wondered why it would take her so long, but had a feeling it would be worth the wait. 

Taking a seat at the end of the bed, he bounced his leg and tapped his fingers as he stared at the clock. It was the longest five minutes of his life, and it was unbearable. When there were only thirty seconds left, he walked slowly down the hall and stopped in front of her door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist to knock on the wood, her sultry voice from the other side telling him to come in.

When he opened it, she was standing in the middle of the room, in a cream-colored, silky robe that she had left untied. There was a deep V at the front, exposing the swells of her breasts, and a hint of her belly button, pierced with a gold ring (a detail his mind had somehow skipped over the night before). Her curls were fluffed, giving them a messier look, and her eyes were bright and shining as a smile played across her lips.

“Sorry if I'm a little early. I got tired of waiting.” He explained.

“I thought you would.”

“Is that why you set that time?”

“Yeah. I wanted to let you miss me.” The smile appeared then as she held out her hand. Matt took it and was walked over to the bed to sit down. “How do you want this to go?”

“I really don't care, as long as you get satisfied. I didn't know you had your navel pierced.” He added as he lightly touched the ring.

“I wanted to do something drastic after my divorce, but a tattoo seemed too permanent.”

“It goes well with your tan.” He complimented as he parted her robe to get a better look. He pressed a few kisses to the bare skin of her stomach, taking pleasure in the twitch of her muscles underneath his lips. “God, you're so beautiful.” He whispered.

Alex slipped the sleeves down her arms, letting the robe fall to the floor. Matt lightly grabbed her around the waist to gently lay her on the bed, covering her body with his. Her breath had quickened, and she suddenly looked nervous, as though this was her first time instead of his. Everything about this moment felt right, she was just afraid of what it would mean for him.

When he looked at her, she could see in his eyes how much he cared for her. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was a successful actress, or the fact that she would soon be well-known in America. When he looked at her, it felt like all he saw was her: a vulnerable woman who'd had her heart broken, and he would do anything to fix it. He was obviously in love with her. She had to admit that she had fallen for him as well.

“What would you like to learn this time?” She asked, now that her lips were swollen from kissing.

“I want to taste you here.” He replied, cupping her between her thighs. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.”

“You can now.” She purred with a sly smile as she parted her legs.

He took his time venturing down her body, lavishing it with more kisses. He teased her nipples until they were hard, making her whimper and arch her back. He couldn't help smiling to himself for making her feel good, and he hoped that would continue once his head settled between her thighs. He had never done this with either of his previous girlfriends, so he had no clue what he was doing.

“Tell me what you like.” He said.

“Why don't you show me what you can do.” She encouraged.

“I've never actually done this before...”

“It's alright. Just try.”

“Thanks for understanding.” He smiled before pressing a kiss to her left inner thigh.

“I didn't know what I was doing the first time, either.”

Matt was a bit hesitant to move forward, but he did appreciate her scent. He also got the courage to spread her labia apart to see her pink inner folds. She flinched slightly when his warm breath came into contact with the sensitive flesh, which caused them both to giggle. Surprisingly, Alex didn't feel exposed at all under his close gaze, but was very comfortable to let him learn and explore.

His thumbs parted her more towards the top of her slit to uncover her stiff bud. He lowered his head to lightly flick his tongue over it, making her gasp and reach out to run her fingers soothingly through his hair. He glanced up at her to see her jaw had dropped a little as she watched him and enjoyed his mouth on her sex.

This was the first time any man had gone down on her. Ralph had always been selfish when it came to this, so he had never reciprocated her blow jobs. At first she thought that he didn't like doing it, but looking back, realized that he just didn't care about her pleasure at all. That's why the only orgasms she ever had were given by her own fingers and toys.

Matt treated her clit like it was a nipple, flicking and circling his tongue around it, until he had the good idea of wrapping his lips around it to suck it lightly. That made her moan, lift her hips, and grip his hair. He couldn't contain a smile at her reaction, knowing it had been the right thing to do. As he continued, he slipped a teasing finger inside her to stroke her inner walls, adding a second digit when her sounds grew louder.

She encouraged him with breathless 'yes's and 'right there's as her fist clenched his hair so hard he was worried she would end up pulling some strands out. Not that he minded, he was too preoccupied with giving her a reason to behave that way. Alex never told him a thing, which meant that he was doing something right. He got his final result when she came hard a few moments later.

“You swear you've never done that before?” She asked, in the process of getting her breath back.

“No, I haven't.”

“Well, you learned something from somewhere.”

“Porn, mostly. I know it's not realistic, but it was all I had.”

“Come here.” She purred, holding out her arms for him to crawl into. They shared deep kisses, and she hummed at the faint taste of herself on his tongue. “Would you like me to take care of you now?”

“Some other time. I don't mean to be anxious to be inside you, but I can't wait anymore.”

“It's alright, sweetie. Lie on your back and let me do everything.”

First, he removed his clothes, and tossed them on the floor. Then, he did as she instructed. Alex straddled his stomach before reaching for the box of condoms on the night stand. She opened it and pulled out a foil packet, ripping it open with her teeth before rolling it down his long, hard cock. She still couldn't believe how big it was (definitely bigger than her ex-husband's), and hoped she would be able to take it all.

Kneeling above him, she took him in hand to slowly brush the tip up and down her wet sex. When she felt the condom was slick enough, she poised him outside her entrance and slowly sank down. Matt let out a long, soft moan that awakened the butterflies in her stomach. Her hands rested on his chest as she whimpered at the feeling of being filled by something that wasn't made of silicon. She could actually feel his pulse when she stilled in order to let herself adjust to his size.

“God, that feels incredible.” He praised as he slid his hands up the front of her thighs to grip her waist.

“Just wait til I start moving.” She replied wickedly, beginning a slow pace.

He let out more sighs and moans as he felt her inner muscles clutching his cock whenever she went up. Matt discovered that it was better when he moved his hips as well, thrusting up whenever she came down. They soon formed a rhythm that gradually sped faster, until both of them were breathing harshly and the headboard was knocking against the wall. 

Alex's breathy sounds of pleasure were enough to set him off, and he exclaimed loudly when he came. She continued, but slowed down bit by bit, while rubbing herself against his pelvis. Once it was over, she carefully climbed off of him, tossed the used condom into the trash can between the bed and night stand, then laid next to him to cuddle against his body.

“So, what did you think?” She asked when they had calmed down.

“You were the best I've ever had.” He replied with a cheeky grin.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She giggled, going along with his joke.

“I really mean it, though. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I know it was my first time, but I don't think I would meet another person who makes me feel as wonderful as you do.”

“If I tell you something, would it make you think differently about me?”

“Probably not.”

“You're the only man who has ever given me an orgasm.”

“Why would that make me think differently of you? That just tells me that your previous lovers were selfish twats who didn't know how to properly enjoy you.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, they were. But I, sadly, didn't know that at the time. I would have done anything to keep them happy, even if it meant that ignoring my own pleasure.”

“It is, though. Which is why I'm glad you found me. You may teach me how to satisfy a woman, but I'll teach you that you deserve an orgasm as much as, or even more, than I do.”

“Thank you.” She raised her head from his shoulder to kiss him, and happened to glance at the clock. “It's still early. Would you want to go again?”

“Absolutely.”

“You can be on top this time.”

Matt captured her lips as he rolled her onto her back and settled his own on top of her. Her legs immediately parted to allow his hips to fit snugly between them. He slowly rubbed his cock against her sex until he was hard, neither of them breaking the kiss until he was ready for the condom. Once it was on, he paused as he sat just outside her tight channel, simply staring at her.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I want to remember the look of pure desire in your eyes for me.”

Alex pulled him down into another hungry kiss, both of them sharing a moan when he slid into her. As he began a gentle pace, he moved his kisses down to her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Her hands roamed all over his back, the right one eventually venturing further down to clutch his firm backside to spur him into going faster. He obeyed, and they were both soon panting and grunting.

She rolled her hips in time with his, this time she gripped both of his shoulders as she muffled her sounds into the skin there. She also took the opportunity to press kisses, and teasingly bite at the curve where it met his neck. He seemed to like it because his next thrust was a bit harder, and he ended up hitting deeper inside her, causing her let out a pained whimper.

“I'm sorry.” He said as he immediately stopped.

“I'm fine. Please keep going.” She begged, continuing to move her hips against him.

He obeyed, gradually moving up to his previous pace, but was mindful not to hurt her again. The main reason he had been a virgin was he was self-conscious of his size. He didn't want to end up hurting any of the girls he had fooled around with in the past. He didn't know what made him want to finally lose it to Alex, but he hoped that with her being more mature than the other girls, she would be able to take him.

“You're so fucking gorgeous.” He breathed. “The most heavenly creature in the universe.”

“I'm so close.”

She ended up coming first that time, and her contracting muscles milked his own orgasm from him. When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, but was careful not to smash her. Once his breathing and heart rate had calmed a little, he rolled over to dispose of the condom, then returned to his back to look at the ceiling. He was right where he wanted to be, with the only woman he wanted to be with, if only she would let him stay.

“I'll definitely miss this when you're gone.” She confessed. “Though, your regular company is nice too.”

“I'll miss the hell out of you, Alex. I wish I didn't have to go back.”

“I know, but you have to. I don't need the guilt of you throwing your life away for me.”

“I'll still visit when I have the time.”

“You're always welcome here.”

“I'm really glad I met you.”

“So am I.” She replied through a yawn.

“Have I worn you out?” He teased.

“I'm afraid so.”

“Sweet dreams, then.”

“You too.”

They shared a kiss before she snuggled into him, quickly falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Matt wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her, smiling to himself before drifting off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the long-awaited smut was worth it ;)


	22. Christmas

The next morning was spent having sex two more times before Alex took him to the airport. Before they left, he kept making sure that she wanted him to go. She said that he had to in order to have his own life, and visit when he had time off during the holidays. She was sad to see him go. No other man she had been with had been so caring and attentive to her needs and wants.

She refrained from crying during the long hug goodbye at the airport. He promised to come back as soon as possible, and she nodded before pressing her lips to his. Alex really didn't want him to go, if only to have someone warm to sleep next to. Plus, it had been nice having a man around the house. It made her feel much safer than when she was there alone.

“What's wrong?” Matt asked when he could finally get a good look at her face.

“I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you too. I'll be back at Christmas, I promise.”

“That's still too far away.”

“You'll be so busy that you won't even notice.”

“I doubt it.” Alex looked away to hide the fact that her eyes were filling with tears.

“Please don't cry.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his shoulder. “If you want me to stay, just tell me.”

“You can't, as much as I'd like you to.”

“I can, but you think I'm ruining my life.”

“Because you are. I understand how you feel about me, but you can't live on love. Go back home and focus on your career. You really will be an amazing actor, Matt. Maybe we can work together some day.”

“I'll send you an e-mail when I get there.”

“Ok.”

They shared another hug, one that neither of them wanted to let go from first, but Alex eventually did. She reached up to give him another kiss on the lips, and he hoped he didn't feel them trembling. She refrained from holding back her tears, miraculously, until she returned to her car. It broke her heart to have to watch him walk through the gate and out of sight, but she knew it was the right thing. Matt needed to have his own life, no matter how long it took him away from her.

Once she calmed down and could see clearly, she wiped away the wetness on her cheeks and returned home. Just like the last time he left, the apartment felt cold and empty. Alex doubted Jennifer would be returning to cheer her up again, but she couldn't think about it. She needed to get ready for work.

xXx

For the next three months, she threw herself into the role of Elizabeth Corday. It was a lovely distraction from going home alone after dinner or drinks with her co-stars. She was thankful for them for accepting her into their group, and George had been particularly helpful to her. He would listen and give her advice about Matt, telling her not to feel guilty for doing the right thing in sending him home.

She knew it had been right, but she regretted it every day for not letting him stay. Thankfully, it was nearly Christmas, and they had been sending e-mails back and forth, each one expressing how excited they would be to see each other again. He said he would be staying for the entire two-week vacation, and Alex couldn't be happier. She was glad to have something to look forward to, but couldn't help wondering why he didn't want to spend it with his family.

She felt like she should ask, but figured she would have gotten a silly answer from him, like why would he want to be with his family when he had her, or some such nonsense that would make her blush like an idiot because she'd believe him. Alex couldn't believe she had actually fallen for him so hard. She was acting like a love-sick teenager – he was always in her thoughts, even at inappropriate times, and it always brought a smile to her face.

Her co-stars always joked about how in love with him she was, and she couldn't deny it. If she wasn't, then why would she be so crazy about him? If only they weren't thousands of miles apart. Alex had never been more excited for Christmas to come in her life. She had even started bringing her laptop to work in case he sent her something and she missed it. On that particular day, she was in her trailer during lunch break, when she found a new email from him.

_Is it Christmas yet? It feels like it should be, but being apart from you makes time go so slowly. I'm sure it doesn't for you, at least not when you're working. I can't wait to be in your arms again, if only for a hug. I've missed them very much because they're the best hugs I've ever had._

_I also miss feeling your naked skin against my own, especially when our bodies are slick with sweat from lovemaking. I can still feel your tight, wet heat gripping my cock. Do you still feel me inside you? I bet your toy doesn't fill you the way I can. When you use it, do you think of me?_

The rest just said how he was excited for the holiday, which was only a week away, but he may cut out early because he couldn't stand being away from her any longer. His naughty words had sent heat all over her body, along with a throbbing between her legs. She even whimpered when she pressed her thighs together. Sadly, she didn't have time to relieve herself because the bell rang to announce that lunch was over.

Once she got home later that night, the throbbing still hadn't gone away. In fact, it was made worse by all the flirting her character did with Dr. Benton. Although Eriq was a great and handsome guy, she still imagined she was flirting with Matt. As soon as she walked in the door, she got a glass of wine, bringing the bottle with her to the living room, and opened her laptop to reply.

_Sadly no, but we only have to wait one more week. Time goes slowly for me as well, even when I'm working. Scenes seem to take longer to film, even if we manage to get it in one take. Luckily, I have a handsome man to flirt with, though I still imagine it's you. I miss having you in my arms, too._

_As for the other things, yes, on occasion, I do still feel you inside me. I know I've said that size doesn't matter, but I think it does. It's good to feel something, and I feel everything with you. No, my toy cannot fill me like you can, so why don't you hurry up and get here so that can be remedied ;)_

_Of course I think about you when I fuck myself with it, nice and hard. I even say your name when I cum. As a matter of fact, I need to use it right now because your naughty thoughts have turned me on. I've been wet ever since I read them during lunch break, so I had to go all day wishing I was home so I could stop the throbbing between my legs._

As soon as she pressed send, she hurried to get her toy from her bedside drawer, and proceeded to give herself four orgasms. By the end, she was so exhausted that she just passed out on the couch. When she woke up about three hours later a little after 10pm, she had a late supper, then took a bath. She was thankful she had the day off the next day since she had finished all her scenes that day. A smile spread across her face as she imagined Matt showing up at her door, just so she could hold him again.

xXx

Alex slept in that morning. It was a Thursday, and Christmas was the next Friday. She was dreaming about Matt, until she was awakened by a sharp knocking at her door. She was a little startled, wondering who it could be. After throwing on her robe, she cautiously went to answer it, but looked through the peephole first. No one was there.

That made her feel uneasy, especially since she lived alone, but she took the risk and opened her door to look down the hallway. Looking left, she saw no one, but looking right, there was a figure pressed against the wall. It scared her, but she immediately squealed with happiness when she realized who it was: her lover. Matt held out his arms, and she jumped into them, laughing like mad.

“I told you I'd come early.”

“You said you might.” She replied.

“Of course I was going to. I would have regretted waiting another week to see you.”

Matt walked her back into the apartment and she let him go reluctantly so he could grab his suitcase. She went into the kitchen while announcing that she would make breakfast. As she was bent over to look into the fridge, she gasped when she felt his hands grip her hips, pressing himself against her backside. After straightening up, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close, and nuzzled his nose on her neck to softly kiss the skin there.

“I nearly forgot how beautiful you look in the morning, with your curls even more unruly, and your still-sleepy eyes.”

“I'm not beautiful.” She protested.

“Yes you are. I wish I could make you see what I do.” Taking her hand, he took her to the bathroom to stand her in front of the mirror. “What do you see?”

“A mess of hair.” She answered with a derisive snort.

“What about your face?”

“I don't know. What do you see in it?”

“You're gorgeous blue eyes, your adorable nose, and those full lips that are perfect for kissing, but also a gorgeous smile. Every feature compliments each other to make your angelic face. It's even more glorious when it's full of pleasure.”

“Prove it.” She challenged, smirking and arching an eyebrow at his reflection.

“Look at yourself being all sexy.” He replied, making her giggle.

It was cut short with a small whimper when his hands slid up her torso to cup her breasts. Her nipples immediately got hard from the friction of the thin fabric of her robe. She untied the sash to allow him to open the front and touch her properly. He loved how they fit in his hands, and remembered the feel of their stiff peaks in his mouth.

“Still sleeping naked?” He asked, even though the answer was obvious. “How many nights have I missed when you were naked?”

“Not very many. The only reason I slept naked last night is because I didn't feel like getting dressed after my bath.”

“Mmm, the image of your wet, naked body, flushed with the heat of the water. Can you feel it's making me hard?”

He ground his stiffening cock against her ass again, making her whimper once more. She wiggled against it in an attempt to give him more friction. Matt lowered his head to kiss her neck again, and Alex closed her eyes in order to heighten the sensations she was feeling. His right hand moved down her body to reach between her legs and cup her sex. He teased her labia for a few moments until she let out a frustrated groan.

“Please, my darling.” She begged in a whisper.

“Keep your eyes open, then.” When she was looking at herself in the mirror again, he slipped his middle finger into her wet opening to slowly stroke her inner walls. “Good girl.” He praised.

Alex moaned as she watched him take the shell of her ear between his teeth and nibble on it lightly, causing a gush of wetness to seep out from between her legs. Reaching behind her, she unbuckled his belt and undid his fly, before reaching in to pull out his now fully-erect cock. Matt growled against her neck as she began to pleasure him.

“How much longer do I have to look at myself?”

“Until you realize how beautiful you are.”

“I believe you.” She said as she turned around to face him instead. “It's been far too long since I've seen your face.”

“Do you actually believe me, or are you saying that because you're desperate for me?”

Her answer was hungrily kissing his lips, and he pressed her closer to him as he backed her up against the bathroom sink. Alex lifted her right leg to wrap it around his waist, and he picked her up to set her on the counter. It was only a momentary place so he could get a better grip on her lithe body and carry her to the bedroom, after toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

Matt gently laid her on the bed, then stepped back to gaze at her naked body. She kept her legs parted as she stared eagerly at him, watching his eyes roam over her, looking as though he wanted to devour her. It made her feel incredibly sexy to see how much he wanted her, which made her feel good about herself – something she hadn't felt in a long time (even before the divorce).

“Are you gonna stand there and just look at me, or what?” She asked.

“What would you like me to do?”

“Have you forgotten already?” She teased.

“No, I just want to do what you want.”

“I've trained you well, then. I was quite enjoying what your fingers were doing.”

“Where? On your breasts, or...?”

“Say it.” She whispered.

“In your cunt.”

“Yes. There.”

Alex sat up to pull him down on top of her, taking his hand to put it back between her legs. He used his middle and ring fingers this time in order to put more pressure on her G-spot. He kept his kisses to her throat in order to hear her lovely sounds of pleasure. They were soon mixed by the sound of her juices sloshing around his fingers as she became more aroused.

“God, you're so wet.” He whispered. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” She whined in response. “I've been ready ever since you got here.”

Matt smirked as he settled his hips between her legs in order to line his cock up with her entrance, then pushed slowly inside. They shared a content sigh when he was completely buried to the hilt, both looking into each others' eyes. Matt lowered his head in order to kiss her gently as he slowly pulled his hips back, then moved them forward again.

“I've really missed you.” He said.

“I've missed you too. But I've mostly missed this.” She added with a giggle.

“You do know you're more than just sex to me, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“I meant it when I said that I love you.”

“I know.”

Alex lifted her hips a little in order to allow him deeper, and she moaned when he hit her G-spot. He kept that angle so he hit it for every inward thrust, and it didn't take her long to orgasm, especially after he rubbed at her clit with his thumb. Her contracting walls squeezed him enough to send him over the edge as well, spurting inside her with a satisfied grunt. He collapsed on top of her in order to catch his breath.

“Welcome back, darling.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this story is a blast from the past. I don't remember if they had web cams in 1997, but hopefully they did. Matt is also a little bit older in the story because he only would have been 15, and I don't wanna write an underage thing... unless any of you guys are into that?


End file.
